Union League: Journey to the Beginning
by Dark Angel Murdoc
Summary: On the brink of a new era, a new League is about to be announced to the world. Even with all their questions ready, the people will not believe what they see…or openly accept the relationship that spawned it.
1. Before the Eyes of Millions

**Title:** Union League: _Journey to the Beginning  
_**Author:** Dark Angel Murdoc  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, it's related games/shows, characters, and I make no money from the writing of this story.

**Character Disclaimer:** Rift Reyvon, Myu Zodel, Strider Kolos, and their significant Pokémon character models _(ex: Ki'alla, Sage, etc.)_ are my creations. Draco Falconi belongs to his namesake. Slash and Psymakio belong to Slash Firestorm. All significant Pokémon characters of the before mention characters belong to each individual respectively.

_Welcome all to my first Pokémon fan fiction. This is a collaboration piece with my good friend Draco Falconi…not to mention my first try at one. I provide the original story basis, the story arc, and so forth. Draco in-turn helps with accuracy, information of the Pokémon world, his character's involvement, aids in forming new ideas, and serving as the beta reader.__I have to give more credit where credit is due though. I would not have created this story if it not for the story _**"Sinners"**_, created by _**Slash Firestorm**(found at AFF)_, which inspired me to write this tale. It is by far the best Pokémon fan fiction I have read and I recommend that you go read it! _(…but please read this first, since you're already here ^_^; ) _I also thank him for allowing me to use his characters in my story! Much appreciated!__At the end of each chapter, I will list the Pokémon each trainer is using at the story's _**present time & as they appear**(some of the story is told in flashbacks)_. My last note is the Story Key, which simply lists how certain transitions and speech patterns are represented._

**Story Key****  
**_**Speech  
**_"Dialogue"  
_'Thought'  
(Telepathy)  
_(Communications Device)

_**General**_  
---------- - Change in Time and/or Setting  
////////// - Entering/Exiting Flashback  
*Sound* - Significant Perimeter Sounds

_Alright, that's enough from me! On with the show! Enjoy!  
_----------

**Chapter 1****:** _Before the Eyes of Millions_

"Well…this is it. Are you ready?" a fair-toned male voice asks, knowing full well what answer he will hear.

"N-no…b-but, we must do this. We can't back out now," a light, yet trembling feminine voice replies.

She was right. Everything they strived for... Everything that has happened…

The good and bad times they endured...  
The blessings and rejections of the people they encountered...  
The laughter and the tears they shared…

It all led up to today. Not one regret. Not one doubt. It was all worth it…for today.

Today…a new era of human kind and Pokémon alike is about to be revealed. A time where the very understanding of the world they live in will change. The outcome: nobody knows. All they know is simply what they believe.

The brave souls prepare to make their stand. To change this world in such a grand manner…such is a difficult task. They lay everything on the line, not once thinking of turning back.

"It's now or never," the man proclaims, stepping into the light, braving it all.

The times must change. They must...or this world...is doomed.

----------

"Hello everyone! I'm your host today, the fabulous reporter, Felicity! We are here on location _live_, southeast of Goldenrod City at the newly constructed Serenity Stadium! Who owns this wonderful marble stadium? Nobody knows, but we aren't here today to find that out!" the spunky television reporter announces, with an ever present smile on her face, full of energy. She couldn't help it even she tried, for this was her first live broadcast since her promotion to reporter, not so long ago. With her team in tow, they had everything set up and were present outside the stadium hours ahead of schedule. The members of her team didn't understand why she wanted to be there so early. They were contracted to be the main team in charge of covering the event. The option to gripe all they wanted to was there, but they stayed and got to work ASAP. That and if they gave her a lot of grief, she would give them hell only a hyper reporter like herself could dish out.

There they stood, outside the entrance etched into the beautiful marble walls of the newest stadium to grace Johto. The sun was hanging high in the sky, indicating the time to be around noon. The suns brilliant rays glistened off the stone structure, accenting the arena's features and picturesque designs. It was a beautiful day for sure and the best day for a gathering such as this. All of this was viewed through the TV's station's video camera and more, as the camera fell upon all those chosen to see the event in person making their way into the stadium.

"No! Today we are here for something truly mind-boggling. The strange fact surrounding this event: nobody knows for sure what it is about! Rumor has it that this will be one of the greatest occurrences of our lifetime, and many lifetimes to come! This is something that can't be missed! The authenticity of these rumors have been given some benefit of the doubt, with famous professors such as Oak, Birch, Elm, and Rowan backing these rumors with a strong confidence! This is sure to be a tremendously exciting occasion! How tremendous you ask? Big enough that this is being broadcasted all over the world, from Hoenn all the way up to Sinnoh! We may not know what we will see today, but you better believe we won't miss one bit of the action!" she proclaims with a cheerful smile, eager to please her fans. Becoming rather impatient all of a sudden while she checks her watch, she quickly proclaims, "We still have time before the event is to take place, soooo…ummm……let's……let's see if we can't get some reactions from the crowd, shall we?"

She scans the crowd in hope of finding someone who may have anything interesting to say about today. Among all of the researchers, officials, and other members of the press…you'd think there would be someone to talk to. Just about ready to call it quits and hurry inside the stadium, she spotted a familiar and very famous individual who she was sure would have something to say.

"Professor Oak! Excuse me, professor?" Felicity called out, as she ran up to him, afraid of losing him in the crowd. Managing to gain his attention, she got straight to the point, "Professor, do you mind answering a few questions for us before everything gets under way?"

"Very well miss. What would you like to ask me?" he responded kindly, unable to help but smile to see such a lively person as her wanting to interview him. He was an important figure certainly, but he was rarely interviewed for any reason outside of his research.

"Tell me sir, are the rumors true? What we are to see, is it truly mind blowing? If so, what is it?" she asked, her youthful energy clearly abound in her eyes

He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Not at the question, but how determined she sounded. Sadly he had to disappoint her.

"I'm sorry dear, but there isn't much I can say on the matter. However, I can say a little something. One thing is true for sure; you don't want to miss today if you can help it. The reason I know this is because the man that's responsible for all of this…he is a dear friend of mine."

Like a roller coaster, her facial expressions traveled from excitement, to disappointment, and then sheer delight as she followed the professor's words. His answer may have not been exactly what she had hoped for, but to learn this little piece of info was something else all on its own. Professor Oak knew who was behind all of this? Just who could this man be? Though it wasn't much of a clue in the long run, seeing as how Oak would likely know many people, but being a close friend made it that much more interesting. Patience never was her best attribute, but all that was left was to wait and see…

----------

With no troubles to speak of, everyone had managed to arrive safely and be seated accordingly, with only moments to spare till the event began. Inside the stadium, everyone was seated on the widened spectator's area to one side of the stadium. Down on the field, closest to their bleachers, was a small stage equipped with a microphone stand and small red curtain, with battlefield zone markings right behind it.

To say that speculation seemed to be today's main hobby would be an understatement. The ideas that these people would come up with were quite ridiculous. They ranged anywhere from cruel prank to the horrid thought this was a ruse to some evil plan.

"Honestly, don't you think they are being a little irrational?" Rowan asked his colleagues, looking up in disappointment at the crowd…though with his facial features, it was always hard to tell his mood without the aid of his voice. "You think that giving our own word on the matter would relax them a little."

"I agree. They are being a quite edgy, that's for sure," agreed Birch, not one to tell his friend otherwise. Yes, they may be edgy, but you also can't honestly blame them. Their attitudes were reasonably understandable enough, given the circumstances, even with their word of approval.

Oak simply nodded his head, just eager to see how their friend would prevail. On the other hand, Elm looked as if he was going to pop and go on some kind of lecture. Thankfully, for their sake, the event appeared to finally start, with the lights slowly dimming and a spotlight shining down at the stage. Slowly, a tune similar to the nation's Pokémon league themes started to hum over the surrounding speakers. The red curtain parted slightly as a tall, well built male figure walked out onto center stage. The man had black, shoulder length hair that was slightly spiked and brushed backwards at the top, with a long, single bang falling in front of his peaceful face and tranquil blue eyes. Meanwhile, his clothing consisted of black boots, dark blue slacks, a supposedly sleeveless gray shirt, a crimson sash tied around his waist, black fingerless leather gloves, and a white lab coat draped over his shoulders.

In a formal fashion, he greeted everyone by waving to the crowd and showed his appreciation with a proper bow. Certainly, this was the man that had called them here today. Finally the mystery would be unraveled, as the man did not hesitate to take hold of the microphone.

"I greet you, one and all, from those in this very stadium to those watching across the globe! My name is Rift Reyvon...and welcome to my stadium! Now, I have no doubt that you have many questions. Why are you here? Why the elaborate set up? What is this all about? I will answer these, and any more that I can," he explained, taking his time and gauging the crowd's reaction.

"The reason you are here is that I require witnesses to bear truth to what I have to show you all. For those of you that may be worried, please don't be. Nothing dangerous will fall upon you. Why must I have witnesses? More than the sake of it's proof of authenticity, I assure you. I wanted to share this special occasion with those who will most likely appreciate it, or in the very least, be very curious to what I hold secret. However, truth be told, it was also required that an unveiling be held to make my announcement official, so I chose how and when. As far as the set up goes, I found it necessary to be able to elaborate my point here, in the stadium I created…and I don't do well in stuffy conference rooms. It is not meant to be a conference hall of any sort, but in fact deals with the very thing I have to present to you all. What is it that I have to show you today? Something that will forever change our lives by adding a new chapter to the book of life!"

The crowd couldn't help but burst out into a mixture of confused chatter and cheers of approval, encouraging him to continue on. They may not know what it was for sure, but anything beyond the feeling of being lost in such a mystery is only fun for so long. It was finally time to see what it is that this man had to offer and see if his words hold true to his claim.

"Before I reveal the entire mystery behind my big secret...perhaps a demonstration is in order and will serve as a visual aid for afterwards…" Rift proclaims, calmly leaving the microphone and walking off to the edge of the stage to his left. While doing so, he removed his lab coat, allowing it to fall onto the stage, revealing two black arm warmers that reached up to his elbows, fastened in place with steel clasps. Hopping off of the stage, he then made his way to the right side of the battlefield. The people did not make a sound and could only watch his actions, their many questions trying to grasp for answers that may appear at any moment.

"Sage! It's time!" he calls out, taking his stand, the ever-calm look replaced with one of determination. The spectator's questions fell silent for a moment as their eyes slowly fell upon the opposite stadium entrance to see a Lucario stroll into the open. Paying the spectators no attention, the proud Pokémon walks towards the arena, coming to a halt on the opposing side of the field. The silent questioning continued throughout the crowd once more. Is this a Pokémon battle? If so, what could be so amazing from what they have seen before? Someone observing these questions would think it strange that they once didn't ponder the 'what if it isn't a battle?' possibility never crossed their minds. They could only sit there and watch as the two figures on the field stood there, eyes locked.

"Ready?" Rift inquired, finally breaking the tension in the air. With a grunt of approval, Sage nodded his head and took a fighting stance. "Then at the count of one!" All discussions ceased at once, as if their voices were taken away by his command. It was time to see what this man has called the entire world to see.

_'Watch us everyone…'_  
"Three!" Sage emitted his aura around his hands. The people loomed over their seats…

_'Now, as we give you a great show…'  
_"Two!" Rift prepared himself, his right hand lowering near the pokéballs at his side…

_'One that you will never forget!'  
_"One!" As if the bell had finally rung, it began!

All eyes instantaneously latched onto Sage, who immediately darted forward into the arena, readying his first attack. Not one person noticed Rift's actions, till he did not present a Pokémon…but instead, dashed toward the Lucario, preparing to meet him in the middle, his right fist clenched and reeled back for an attack!

"What in the world is he _doing?_ Does he know that he is going to get himself _killed?!_" These would be the questions to be shouted in pure shock, but the alarm this action created froze everyone where they sat, silent as the wind.

The two combatants converged in the middle, sliding to a halt, revving back their attacks, and meeting each other, fist to fist! The collision of the strike shook the confused tension in the air, giving them, and the audience, only a moment to assess what had just happened. To the people, it would only appear to be a feat of pure strength and luck that this man survived the blow from the Lucario. How else could this be explained?

The fighters shifted apart, waiting for the other to make the next move. Sage breaks the momentary standoff, coming in with a quick left jab. Rift dodges the punch by crouching low to the ground, countering with a leg sweep. The Pokémon leaps into the air to avoid the attack, performing a mid-air flip, and following up with a drop kick. Managing to connect successfully with his target, he glances down only to see that Rift managed to block it with his arms, as he stayed crouched to absorb the attack. Taking the opportunity, Rift grabbed the offending leg, pulling him in closer while simultaneously rising to meet him with his right knee. It was impossible to evade the assault, and Sage took it full force in the stomach, sending him back into the air. Being unable to deliver a counter attack, Sage did what he could and recomposed himself as he landed. Glaring back at his opponent, he saw a unique glint in his eyes and laughed to himself. Warm up was over.

This quick skirmish served its purpose and captured all possible attention. Luck apparently had nothing to do with Rift's ability to fight with the Lucario. It was if he was on par with the Pokémon, in speed _and_ in power. How such a feat is possible, no one could fathom. They could only watch and wait, now excited to see what would happen next.

Once again staring each other down, it seemed to be Rift's turn to act first. Though his action seemed rather odd for a regular attack. He started by positioning his hands to one side, as if he was holding a ball. The rest of his body shifted into a ready stance, with a look of deep concentration surrounding him. Sage noticed what he was doing and prepared himself. He was not going to make this easy. Then, as if on cue, everyone gasped at what they saw became of this strange act…

First, a flash of what appeared to be blue flames wafted around his hands. Steadily, the flames swirled around towards the center of the space between his hands. As if compressed, the building blaze began to curve and form a small orb. The azure sphere of fire grew and grew until it appeared complete and pulsing with energy. Not one person could deny what they saw now. This was no mere ball of fire…

Rift, this mysterious man, had done something no man has ever conceived of doing…the impossible. He had performed the special Pokémon move, _Aura Sphere!_ The blue flames whirling around inside the sphere was not fire, but his very aura!

No time was open for even a single thought beyond this, for just as soon as he created it he launched it towards Sage. The Pokémon stood his ground, with the blast making contact and kicking up a cloud of dust. Figuring it wouldn't be enough to defeat his tough opponent, Rift began charging another Aura Sphere. His hunch was virtually right, as his opponent shot out from the dust cloud, unscathed and charged towards him. Even though his sphere was not fully charged, he hurled it, Sage narrowly avoiding it by leaping to one side. Not appearing to be backing down from his current strategy, Rift began to unleash a series of low charged spheres at the Lucario, hoping to catch him with one to create an opening.

Not wishing to be caught off guard by this trick, Sage instantly began to use one of his own moves. To doge such a number of attacks, he used ExtremeSpeed, which made dodging the aura orbs almost effortless. Just as a sphere passes over his head, he lowers his body closer to the ground, making his final move to close the gap between them. Appearing right before his adversary, ready to pay him back with a knee rise of his own, Rift changed his stance, bringing his right hand in front of him and to Sage's level.

_'Force Palm!'_ he thought, recognizing this move as well, opting out of his attack for a split second dodge, by leaping into the air, flying up and over, and landing right behind Rift. Realizing at once upon his landing that Rift never unleashed his attack...It was a bluff! Then in one swift action, the two rotated in place, and with complete symmetry, they performed a roundhouse kick, connecting in the air with great force. Neither fighter budged an inch from this attack. They merely stood there, locked in this form.

"I think that wraps it up today, don't you think?" asked Rift, who couldn't help but give a delighted chuckle, slowly returning to his regular posture.

_(I agree,)_ Sage answered, doing the same, crossing his arms with a pleased look. His trainer…or rather his friend was a rare human indeed. Though not only for his abilities, but also his character.

In turn, they looked back to the crowd, whom instead of bursting into questions remained dead silent. Rift would have laughed at the sight…but he chose to keep it to himself for the moment. He was modestly pleased that he had already made such a huge impression. Unfortunately, the fun little presentation was over and now had to take the full blow of what he had to say next. The questions he would now receive and all the emotions that will accompany his answers.

Rift then approached the stage once more with Sage following shortly after him. Stepping back onto the stand, he picked up his lab coat and put it back on, calmly taking his position in front of the microphone once more, Sage now standing to his left. To make sure everyone's senses were still with the audience, Rift cleaned his throat, which gained an immediate result. Now with everyone present once again, he began where he left off.

"I have no doubt that this display has you all wondering one thing or another at this point. Please, hold your questions for but a moment. What you have seen…was the presentation of a dream. A goal. It was the dawn of a new age. A new age for all of us, humans and all Pokémon alike! What I have called you all here to bear witness to is the escort to this new era. My vision and creation…The Union League!" he divulged with much pride and vigor. A roar of questions swept over the crowd, wanting to know everything from what he meant to when it was formed. Rift let them bicker for a minute, taking the moment to glance at Oak and the other professors. Confidence was with them, knowing full well that he understood what he was doing. They were there to support him, though not knowing any of the specific details. He was doing something important, to him and for all. That was enough, and they nodded to him, encouraging him to go on.

"Please! Be calm!" he called out to everyone, raising his hands up high to ask for silence. "I ask that you try and hold your questions. I will answer all that I can." Apparently, asking for a mere moment was a bit much after all. He gave a sigh of relief as they slowly calmed down.

"Yes, the Union League. A special league that holds with it infinite possibilities. What you saw was no trick or illusion. In fact, it is part of the main focus of my creation. The special nature of the league is, in part, its method's of combat. It's as you saw…where the trainer themselves are able to enter the field of battle, either against a Pokémon or another trainer. This in turn works along with its true purpose, the very heart of the league…to bring humans and Pokémon together closer than we have ever been. Not only in the ability to fight alongside them and being able to use their abilities…but to form bonds with them far greater than what we have now. To make us better friends…even family." He expressed, taking a moment to glance over at Sage. The proud Pokémon couldn't help but smile at his friend's heartfelt words.

"Be warned, however, that this league differs from others, aside from the aforementioned traits. Here, only those who are truly devoted and have strong purpose behind their convictions are able to become a part of the Union League. If one is weak of spirit and in reason, they will sadly not be able to enter. It is not to say that they lack strength or ability…but they lack the truth in one's heart and determination of will to go beyond what they normally perceive. Pure physical or mental strength will not be enough. To obtain such power and skill, one must have focus. This is but one of the many things you will come to learn as I train those willing to come and study under me." His words seemed to calm many a mind, as he could see a warm tranquility overcome the confusion.

"Now…I open the floor to any questions."

Any and all reporters tried to climb down from the stadium seats to make sure their queries were heard. Giving up shortly after trying, for it was just too crowded, they resorted to yelling out any question that first came to mind, hoping that theirs would be heard. The only odd one out of the crowd, aside from the four professors, was Felicity, who decided to take note of any question she heard and jotted them down along with her own. She knew she could get his attention when ready…why else would she carry a megaphone?

"I've got some good questions for you Mr. Reyvon!" Felicity shouted over her personal megaphone, cutting through the yells of the others, having collected her notes. Rift looked straight at her, a faint smile on his face. He didn't guess that such a highly spirited person like her would get his attention through all that so quickly.

"Very well, what's on your mind?" he invited her to continue, while everyone silenced themselves to hear what they had to say.

"That was quite an amazing display you showed us…How is it possible to do that? I thought humans couldn't use Pokémon abilities?" was her first attempt for answers, confidence still present in her eyes.

"That sadly, I can not answer fully," Rift admitted gaining an expected, disappointed response from the crowd. "I can only say this: the complexity of how to use such skills is part of my teachings and can't be described in such a small amount of time. Even if I could…heh, well in the end, that's a secret."

Felicity overlooked the lack of details and thought over his answer carefully. It sounded like he was telling the truth, though secrets never sat well with her. Though, what reason would he have to lie about this? "Hmmm, I guess it makes sense when you put it that way. Though I'm curious, can anyone accomplish what you have done?"

Now this question could be answered straightforward, no problem, "I believe so, or I would have not formed this league. As long as they follow my teachings and keep what I have said earlier in mind and in heart…then they should be able to reach the level I have. Possibly greater. What's more, being a trainer isn't required. I never was. Least not until a few years ago, before the league was established."

"That brings me to my next question. How is it that you were able to create the Union League?" this question being one that should be answered straight and true. If not, it was certain that something shady was behind it.

"The league's ideals were of my creation, but in order to officially create it, I needed approval from many officials. Four of those whom I sought support for it would be the professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan. I asked them their thoughts on my idea, and they loved it. To further support me, they offered to aid in the essential funding, at least until I produced the means to support it on my own. To save them from some questioning, the reason they helped me was beyond simply liking my idea, but because I used to help each of them. I mentioned that I wasn't a trainer until a few years ago. That's because I was a lab assistant, originally under Birch, then aided the others over time. This allowed me to journey to each of the great nations and gain much experience and knowledge in many different fields. I hope that answered your question fully miss," he finished, hoping not to reveal too much. Not many would like to hear that he was counting on receiving students real soon…because he will need their funding in the upcoming months. He couldn't feed off of the professors forever, nor did he tend to.

Felicity was practically in overdrive now. Not only was she extremely happy to be here for this monumental event, but also more so that she seemed to be covering it all on her own, getting all the questions out. Though she would love to see this day go on, she had to finish up with the questions she herself originally written down.

"Yes it did, and then some, thank you. We now know a little about you," she gleefully said with a playful wink. Seeming to have no effect on him beyond a chuckle, she pressed on. "Now, one very important issue that needs to be addressed. How will the Union League work with the nations and their own leagues?"

"Good question. This issue has already been resolved and this is what we came up with. To start off, my league will not interrupt or cause problems with the other nations. They will go on as they always have. What effect the league will have, which will flow into all the nations in form of essence and culture, is something to be determined by the people, though I suspect it will take some time for it to meld into today's society. We have not fully talked about gyms at this moment, though there are plans for them in the future. I'm to produce results based on my progress with students to plan any further. The point we have reached is that we wish to develop two gyms in each nation, with the starting point being at my dojo and the finish line to be right here in this stadium. Now, I believe that should cover all aspects of my relation with the nations," he conferred, not one to favor talking about legal matters. Being a free spirit of sorts, dealing with fine print was never his favorite activity.

"How about the rules of the league? You mention strong morals and determination, but what else is there?" her ever-present delight was still there, but with a more serious feel emitted from her as well. She was hanging on his every word, analyzing everything he said.

"Yes, indeed. I have a few, but simple rules. To be able to enter, you must be at least 18 years of age. This assures me that your mind, heart, body, and soul will have at least the minimum you should need to endure what I have to teach. When you have acquired such skills, you will be able to choose on different battle settings. Pokémon Vs. Pokémon. Trainer vs. Trainer. Pokémon vs. Trainer. Even matches while you fight _with_ your friends. In certain occasions, special rules will be set for battles, but those will be announced before hand. As for how many Pokémon you can use…it is still six, but there is something extra. It's more of a practice than a rule. I wish those who study under me to pick and stay with only six Pokémon. This helps you form bonds with them, for they are always with you. You may switch, but make sure you really want to, ask yourself why you are doing so, and decide if you really should. There are going to be times where this might happen, cannot be avoided, or is required for a certain reason. Some people and Pokémon just aren't compatible, just like us humans aren't compatible with some other humans." Rift explained, setting all the rules down…though there wasn't that many.

The meeting seemed to be able to go on forever, but now was a good time as any to try to wrap things up. After all, she thought she got enough information for one day…and could always ask for an interview later. Just one more question for now, "Mr. Reyvon, one last question if you don't mind…what was it that inspired you to create such a league?"

This struck a chord in him obviously, due to his change of expression. Outside, he seemed distraught, but inside he was afraid. Not that it was a matter of answering the question, that was easy…but how he was going to answer it. In this time, no matter what the relation, it just wasn't accepted or going to be acceptable. Least not without a fight…and that's what he was there to do. This league had one more goal. To protect them and give them, and others like them, a fighting chance, no matter what their relationship is or may be. This was but step one and now it was time to take it.

Settling into a calm, determined standing and clearing his throat, Rift answered her question, "After this question, I will be calling this meeting to a close. Any other inquiries may be asked at a later scheduled date and time. Now…as to what inspired me, you ask? Many things have inspired me, from working with the Professors to going on my travels, all the while meeting new and interesting people and Pokémon…as well as their relations. I will now show you just one source of my inspiration. I warn you, this is no illusion and I expect confusion among you all. It is as you see…Ki'alla, you may come out now."

Before their very eyes, a new wonder had appeared before them. What appeared to be a young girl walked out from behind the red curtain, dressed in a suit that made her appear as a rare, golden Vulpix. Adorning her petite figure was a lovely dark red sundress, a pair of matching shoes, and her tails flowing out of the bottom of the dress. Walking slowly towards Rift's right side, it was evident to anyone paying close attention from her slightly shaking figure that she was scared. The man could not blame her…he was scared as well, though his reasons differed slightly from hers. He moved to grab her hand as she came close to him, soothing some of her fears away. It did not change the fact that she was being stared at, something she has never dealt with…until now.

The noise that came from the crowd at this new turn of events became quite a mix now. It ranged from calm discussions, to whistling and catcalls, to random outbursts of rude remarks. That last one on the list moved Rift's previous still and kind demeanor as he yelled above the crowd, "Enough! Do not react before you know the details! It's taking her a lot of courage to come before you! Show some damn form of decency!"

Quickly, everyone become complacent with his sudden demand, but not out respect for his wish…but out of fear. While the truth in his words was there, they knew now that he was a force to be reckoned with and not one to be taken lightly. They also didn't know the slightest detail to her when they thought about it. Just as quick as he spoke these words and everyone settled, he became relaxed once more. He looked down at the girl, who was now grasping his right hand tightly. She wasn't used to massive crowds, but this was important to him and she did not want to disappoint. She would help in any way she could, no matter what.

"Allow me to explain. This young girl's name by my side is Ki'alla and she is no human dressed in some outfit. She is in fact, a Pokémon," he holds up his other hand instantly to keep everyone quiet. "She is very special, as you can see, but in ways other than her appearance."

Alas, just as a strong dam holding back a roaring ocean with a single crack will eventually break, so did his attempt to keep the foul at bay with his previous actions.

"You just messed with her DNA and turned her human! Don't give us that crap!"

"It's illegal, too! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I can tell you why exactly! It's because he's a damn perverted Poké-pedophile!"

"He turned her into a damn freak for his own enjoyment!"

"Creep couldn't hold onto a girl, so he turned a Pokémon into a human instead!"

"Yea! Why else would he do it? It's not like she asked for that to happen to her! She can't talk!"

_**"You're all wrong!"**_

Everyone was silenced by that sudden outburst. Who did that come from? It certainly wasn't from the crowd and sounded like a shriek of anger from a highly enraged child. It dawned on them only seconds later as everyone gazed back towards the stage. No longer shaking like a tree in the wind was the golden, humanoid vulpix Ki'alla, standing firm, eyes burning with fury. For the second time today, the world's perception of the world went straight out the window. She…could _talk? How?_

"Rift is not some monster or wretched pig! We don't know how I turned human, except that I have changed to what you see and there is no changing back! Even if there were a way, I wouldn't _want_ to! He has always been there for me and I don't care what you believe…but he's the kindest person I've ever met. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone else. He simply protects us. Please don't hate him…please…" she stated while falling to the ground, tears in her eyes, completely loosing her composure after such a sudden flare of emotions. Sage, who has been on guard for any trouble that may threaten Rift's safety at the time, stepped over to his upset friend and kneeled beside her. With a confident nod that she would be all right, Rift returned to the crowd one final time.

"Ki'alla…she is part of my inspiration that created all of this. Not for what she is…not for what she has turned into…but for who she is. The matter of her transformation is something I am still looking into, but without tampering with her genetic code, I assure you. I don't play Arceus with my friends, or anyone else for that matter. However, she does symbolize one of the many things I strive to show to the world! Human and Pokémon relations like none have witnessed or experienced before!" he proclaimed, feeling like he was on top of the world.

In a swift, smooth motion, he stepped out from behind the microphone stand, with Ki'alla and Sage watching him all the while. With hands held high, standing proud, declaring loud and clear, "Come, if you wish to join the league and experience a brand new world! Come, if you wish to challenge me to decide your thoughts! Come, if you believe I'm sinning, and teach me your truth! Do what you wish! Just get ready! For the Union League has arrived…and we are here to stay!"

----------  
_Well, there you have it! The formation of The Union League! What will become of it? Nobody knows, but it is certain that Rift will go to any lengths to protect it and those close to him!_

_Please rate and review to your hearts content! I really want to know what you all think! All supportive and constructive _(positive or negative)_ reviews will be taken into consideration, all opinions _(good or bad) _and compliments will be taken to heart, and all flaming and the like will be ignored, for the most part. Don't worry; I know the difference between a review and a real flame/attack. Hope to hear from you!_

_Now, here it is, as mentioned: The Current Pokémon list_ (displayed as **Male(M), Female(F), None(N)/Pokémon – Name**)_. Till next time!_

**_Rift's Pokémon_**  
F/Vulpix – Ki'alla  
M/Lucario – Sage


	2. Old Friends, Old Rivals

**Title:** Union League: _Journey to the Beginning  
_**Author:** Dark Angel Murdoc  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, it's related games/shows, characters, and I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**  
Character Disclaimer:** Rift Reyvon, Myu Zodel, Strider Kolos, and their significant Pokémon character models _(ex: Ki'alla, Sage, etc.)_ are my creations. Draco Falconi belongs to his namesake. Slash and Psymakio belong to Slash Firestorm. All significant Pokémon characters of the before mention characters belong to each individual respectively.

_First and foremost, I'd like to thank Felix the Eeveetrainer, zeroexplosion13, and Fan Boy 101 for dropping by and taking the time to review the first chapter. It really means a lot, thanks! If you think the first chapter was captivating, then you will definitely like the rest of the story! I would thank you LCHime…but I'm not sure if you read it later on like you told me you would! _(no worries though, take your time…though I'm guessing you got side tracked again, huh? :P )

_There is one important thing I wish to mention right now before people look at it the wrong way. Although Draco does have his own character in the story, this is _**not a self-insertion story****!**_ The character being used is an alternate to his main alias. That is to say, it's a different version all together. Oh, and no…he isn't named after Draco from Harry Potter…Draco is in fact Latin for dragon. Just wanted to clear that up!__Ok, that's all from me! Here is the next chapter!  
_----------

**Chapter 2****:** _Old Friends, Old Rivals_

Slowly setting among the trees to the west, the sun turns the view of the horizon into a wonderful hue of red and orange. The soothing wind flows throughout the forest in the distance, carrying the scent of the trees into the open fields. Waves can be heard in the distance, peacefully wafting against the sandy shoreline. All the while, the native Pokémon of the surrounding area went about their lives, enjoying the pleasant sunset.

Three individuals make their way down a beaten path made among the beautiful grassland setting. The day's events leaving the trio exhausted, they take their time in their trek home, trying to enjoy the scenery as much as possible. In hindsight, the day only appeared long when in fact the only thing that happened took but a couple hours. It makes sense in the end…when that one thing was the declaration of a unique new Pokémon League to the entire world!

"It's done," Rift spoke aloud, breaking the silence that lingered among them ever since they left the stadium. Coming to a abrupt halt and staring off up into space, he continued with his thoughts, "We have finally done it…I can't believe it."

Stopping along with him, Ki'alla and Sage couldn't help but stare back at him as he stood there in his trance. Nobody could blame him though. It was indeed hard to believe what had just occurred. Many things would change from today forward. Hopefully, most of these changes would be beneficial than harmful. To them, with just the league's formation…it meant much more to them than any human could imagine at this moment. That is, except for Rift. His life would change from how he used to live it as well, just like theirs…and that does not include being the leader of the Union League. It was true this was a lot to take in…but he seemed out of place.

"Is something troubling you?" Sage asked, for once speaking outside of his telepathy, if for no other reason but to include Ki'alla in the conversation. No response from the man. The two Pokémon recognized the look in Rift's eyes. He was deep in thought, but they couldn't determine if it was good or bad. In an attempt to bring him back to his senses, Sage nudged him with his paw just enough to make him take a sudden step backward, and back to reality.

"Uh…huh? What?" he asked in confusion, startled for a moment to what just happened. Yeah, he was definitely out of it.

"I asked if something is bothering you, Reyvon," Sage repeated himself, thinking that he should have asked him through his thoughts after all. That would, more likely than not, get a reaction from him, no matter where his thoughts were.

"Oh…no, not really," he replied, attempting to hide any would-be evidence that might say otherwise. Troubled? No, that wasn't it. There was just a lot on his mind that he had to think about. He only prepared himself as far as the conference for the day…not the after effects. Trying once again to dive back into his thoughts, he stared down towards the ground, only to instead stare into a pair of cute brown eyes.

"Well, if nothing is bothering you, then why do you look so sad? I say cheer up!" the kid kit Ki'alla protested with a smile. There was no way he could fight against her there and with such an innocent grin across her light gold muzzle. He had no choice then and succumbed to the fact that he can think all he wants later. Enjoying this important day with them was more important right now anyway.

"Your right Ki," he admitted defeat to her, with a fair sigh of relief. Returning her smile with one of his own, he continued, "Today is a great day and I shouldn't feel down. I'm just thinking too much, that's all."

That small vote of confidence from her was all that was needed to lift his spirits. Being able to cheer him up with little effort, such is part of Ki'alla's charm. That, and her jumping up and into his arms helps add to the effect as well, which is just what she did. He suspected she'd do this, for she does it constantly, mainly out of habit from her days as a regular Vulpix, when she used to ride on his shoulder. She was very pleased that she was able to still cling to him in some way, feeling fortunate enough that her transformation left her as tall as a 9 year old. Not one to protest the playful fox, loving her playful nature, he propped her up well enough so she rested comfortably in his arms. With everything and everyone settled, they pressed on home once again.

"You know what I still haven't done?" Rift questioned suddenly, a look of surprise about him. "I have yet to thank you two properly." This was true, for up until that brief stop, they haven't said a word. The swarm of reporters striving to get more answers from them as they attempted to leave was just too much and was flat out exhausting getting away from them. However they managed that.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked, slightly puzzled to what he was getting at.

"It's just that I didn't thank you two for your efforts today," he explained, looking to each of them in turn. "Sage, that sparring match we held was just what we needed to capture their interests. Not to mention your help standing by my side and keeping an eye out for our safety…I appreciate it. Thanks friend."

Sage, being as proud and stubborn as he is, couldn't openly admit how happy he was to receive his praise. He couldn't help but turn his head to the side, hiding a smirk, and responding with an enthusiastic 'hmpf' in acceptance. This simply made Rift chuckle a little. He knew this Lucario all too well, knowing he was happier to hear his words than he let on.

"As for you Ki," he began, gazing down into her eyes as she looked up at him, "The way you stood up for me…I was very touched by that. You were truly wonderful…and so courageous. Thank you so much."

Hearing such kind and sweet words from him, she could feel herself begin to blush a deep red. In her best effort to hide her embarrassment, she immediately buried her face into his chest, hoping he wouldn't notice. Though she may be young and is innocent at heart, she was still a growing young lady. These little fits of embarrassment were just living proof that she was maturing.

"N-no…you don't have to t-thank me…I'm just happy that I c-could help," she attempted to return his thanks, though her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt. Shifting her head, she peered up at him from her hiding place and added, "Though…I think I…uh, I mean we should really thank you."

"She's right Reyvon. We, and all Pokémon, really must thank you for what you have done," Sage exclaimed, a gracious tone in his voice. It wasn't necessary for Rift to ask why, for the inquisitive look on his face spoke for itself.

"Well, y-you did stand up for me too, but…" she paused while her bashful smile slowly turned into a worried expression, then continued, "You also stood up for all of us…All the dangers you are facing…there is so much. Everything you could have…and might lose! Maybe even u-" She was swiftly cut short before she could finish that last thought, with Rift placing a finger on her lips, silencing her worries.

"No. Don't ever say that. I will not lose anything, and certainly none of you. This, I swear." He decreed with a strong, determined expression. "I thought you would have learned by now…I won't let anything happen to my friends! Now, no more of this negative business, okay?"

This brought her faded blush right back, along with a sudden return of her beaming smile and a big, firm hug: this being her answer to him. Being able to sway the other into a better mood seemed to be a charm they both held for each other.

"Ok! Now let's get home before it gets too late! I'm starving!" Rift then established, pumping his fist into the air, in which the two agreed without hesitation…as well as their stomachs.

----------

The path leading back from the stadium is rather streamlined. It's a beaten in dirt road for the most part, until you reach either end of the trail. The stadium's establishment was a setting of onyx stone worked into a special wave design. The other end being made of fine cobblestones, which was linked to the back entrance of the Danketsu Dojo, the home of Rift and teaching grounds and center of the league.

No sooner did the dojo come into view did Ki'alla quickly leaped down out of Rift's arms and ran as fast as she could home, presumably pretending to race them. The other two opted to calmly walk the rest of the way, enjoying the subtle breeze that flowed over and through the Ilex Forest nearby. Even though they were all hungry…it never seemed to affect the girl in any way.

A mystery. That's what she was in so many ways, aside from the obvious. Her past, what she thinks, why she acts the way she does. These were a few thoughts that came to mind while trying to understand her more. Though...that wasn't even on their minds right now, as the supposed meal waiting for them at home filled their thoughts.

Now, the dojo was quite a sight to see, for it being near impossible to miss, even from afar. From their distance, they could see the full rear structure of the building. It stood two stories high and was made to look like a martial arts dojo of an era long past. The light brown wood and cream white paper make up of the shoji doorways matched that of the wall design absolutely. Meanwhile, the manor was beautifully accented with the sun's setting rays radiating off of the traditional, shrine styled, dark brown colored steel shingles. Garnishing the entranceway were many elegant features. To the left, their right, of the walkway rested a large boulder used for meditation, a small flower garden, and a sheltered pathway leading to Rift's room, separate from the main establishment and which could be seen in the distance. The room was fashioned similar to rest of the house, only raised off the ground atop a carved stone slab and resembled that of which the master of the house resided in, this being obvious in his case. On the other side of the path lay a large oval shaped fishpond, with a wooden bridge crossing over the middle of it. Close to the pond, and attached to the supposed corner of the abode, was a passage that led to a large open-air hot spring, implanted in a massive stone ridge. The path leading into the springs was connected on the second floor, while an open-air walk way was on the bottom, leading to beneath the springs. The final noticeable construct of the building, attached to the foundation of the roof, was a broad platform, which stretched along half of the building's length and slightly extending out over the ground, with a walkway leading down and into the building.

The dojo was a truly a massive sight to behold…and this was only what was visible from the back.

As the two finally approached the stone walkway, Ki'alla now watching the fish Pokémon in the pond patiently, Sage couldn't help but wonder about Rift's thoughts from before. He became curious enough to try and solicit an answer, "Reyvon…what was it that you were thinking about earlier?"

Rift, seemingly lost in thought already once more, snapped out of his newest trance as they reached the wooden steps, stopped and answered, "Oh…that. I was thinking about the future. The thought of what is to happen…I couldn't help but think about the possibilities." This time around, he had a higher tone of optimism in his voice.

"You always did have your head in the clouds, didn't you…R n'R?"

Rift stopped instantly where he stood as he heard those words. That deep voice…it certainly wasn't Sage's…and that nickname. Only one person ever called him that. It couldn't be him though…could it?

He turned on the spot, anxious to see the source of the voice, only for his blue eyes to stare into that of a familiar shade of the same color. There stood a man, leaned up against the boulder, with a poised look upon his face. "Draco?"

The man in question chuckled slightly, then replied, "The one and only! Seems like you have been rather busy, huh? It's been awhile…old friend."

Placed against the boulder, he appeared to be about 5'8", only two inches shorter than Rift. His choice in clothing was rather straight forward, wearing nothing more than a sleeveless red shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black shoes. In actuality, he was dressed similar to Rift, minus his gloves, sash, and lab coat. His figure appeared to be in good shape, like someone who dealt with a lot of demanding physical work. Though what really sold this man's identity, aside from his confident answer, was his hair. It reached down to his shoulders and was rather unkempt…but was pure white.

This was certainly who he thought it was. Someone he hasn't seen for many years. His childhood friend… Draco Falconi.

"That it has," Rift responded, as he reached out his hand in welcome, which Draco gladly accepted. The league leader couldn't help but feel a sense of delight flow over him concerning this latest development. The sudden reunion with his best friend after so many years… This was already a great day, but this just made it that much better. Though, Rift wasn't the only one happy to see him again.

"Uncle Draco!" Ki'alla squealed, as she suddenly left her spot by the pond and ran up to him, glowing with joy. Jumping up and down excitedly, she couldn't help but bombard him with her ramblings, "I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long! How are you? Where have you been? What have you been up to? Did you bring me anything?"

All the while, Draco just stood there with a smile on his face. However, it looked as if he was surprised, perplexed, and a little on the uneasy side. Rift noticed this false smile he held right away, but knew it was only natural in his case. After all, the last time his friend saw Ki'alla…she was standing on all fours.

"Come now Ki, leave Draco alone for now. He just got here after all. You can talk to him later," he advised the girl, slowly pulling her away. Falling to the ground in defeat and being dragged away, she groaned all the while about wanting to talk to Draco more. He couldn't help but sigh to himself, trying to figure how to fight her childish protest. It donned on him just then what would perk her right up, "Say, weren't you supposed to help with the cooking tonight? I bet the others could use your help right about now. What do you think? Sound good?"

She stopped for a second and thought it over, then checked it over with her belly as it growled back at her. Even she could only last for so long deprived of food, so she agreed without any further argument. Jumping to her feet, she gave Draco a proper bow goodbye and hurried on inside.

During all of this, Sage stood off to the side, not one to get directly involved too often and simply observing as he always does. He is the type to know when and when not to mettle in certain matters, though in no means is he anti-social. Simply not the talkative sort. However, he demonstrated his more social side as he approached Draco and spoke aloud, "Greetings Falconi. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The same with you, Sage," he answered back, as the two bow to each other. The way Draco acted towards Sage was clearly different from Ki'alla. The two of them held an obvious respect for each other, based on different levels. He cares for all Rift's Pokémon really, and vice versa.

"So Draco, what brings you to the dojo?" something Rift felt like he had to ask right away, for Draco always has a purpose for his visits. Being the busy man that he is and not seeing him for many a year, he wouldn't just be stopping by to say "hello". No, he had better reasons.

Like Draco didn't see that question coming. Anyone else would have probably thought his friend was being rude, by trying to get an answer out of him and then be rid of him. No, they weren't really formal with each other about much of anything. Never have been and never will be. This man's reasons usually revolved around business, was seeking help, or he needed to speak with him about an important matter. This time however...it was something slightly different than the usual.

"What brings me here is that conference you held," responded Draco, watching the puzzled look that overcame his friend's face. "It was very...interesting."

It was true that Rift wanted him to attend the event, but he was unable to invite his friend, for he didn't know where he was, per usual. He usually has an address for messages and the like cause of this, but all his connections seemed to have gone dead about a few weeks ago. Though, something about this bugged him a little...

"I'm glad you were able to come and see it, though I have to ask…how did you know? I was unable to contact you about it. Also, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have seen the announcements made last week or watch it on TV either," he presented his thoughts, trying to figure out how he witness it without any previous knowledge of it. The thought of him seeing the advertisements for it or watch it on TV didn't seem likely, for he doesn't really watch television anymore. Last he knew.

"Heh, you seem to forget that I'm good at picking up information, especially word of mouth. I heard about some major event one day while on an assignment. Wasn't sure of the details and I was curious enough, so I dug into it," he revealed as he stepped away from the boulder and made his way over to the pond, kneeling down next to it. "I found out that the professors knew something about the whole thing. Naturally, I went to our friend Birch to inquire about it. Imagine my surprise when I learned you were behind it. Wasn't sure if he knew more or not, but I wasn't going to ruin the surprise behind it either way. So, I made my way to the stadium today and watched from the highest point."

Why did this not surprise Rift? Draco was, after all, an agent who specialized in stealth, tactics, and information gathering. He might have noticed him among the crowd if he was looking for him specifically, but it still would have been difficult with him standing high among the partition of the building.

"What you are doing here, with this Union League…I have to say, I'm very impressed. I knew you would do well for yourself...but not once did I ever think you would do something this huge. It's sure to be something great," he complimented Rift, who appreciated having his friend's support on the matter. Sage as well, knowing that they had one more ally on their side. Though in the end, there was no doubt he would approve.

"Thanks. It's only the start however, and there is much to do," he stated, right as all three of their stomachs began to growl. Slightly embarrassed with his body speaking for him, Rift suggested, "How about we go and prepare for dinner. Will you be able to join us tonight Draco?"

"Well…I think I can spare the time," he responded, taking him up on his offer.

"Great. Well then, follow us. The dining room is in the east wing," Rift mentioned, as they entered the dojo, eager to fill their stomachs and enjoy a peaceful evening.

----------

Unfortunately, such an evening may not seem possible, as Ki'alla would be hard to keep quiet through the night. Already she demonstrated this very well, happily running about the kitchen, trying to help with the cooking and singing to herself all the while.

"The noodles are ready!" she confirmed, as she hurried over to the stove and reached up to grab the pot.

"Ki'alla, no!" a female voice shouted, causing Ki'alla to flinch in reaction, only inches away from grabbing the pot's handles. In a light and pleasant tone, the voice informed the fox, "Even though you are a fire Pokémon, you can still be hurt by high temperatures if you aren't careful."

This considerate warning came from a Kirlia, whom was originally in charge of cooking for the evening. As per usual, she wanted to prepare the meal by herself, but it was hard to tell Ki'alla's otherwise whenever she is eager to help. The kid kit did want to learn how to cook and is pleasant company to have in the kitchen…long as her actions were kept under surveillance.

Walking over to the counter top in the middle of the room, she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of thermal gloves, promptly handing them over to her assistant. Ki'alla slipped them on and carefully pulled the pot off the stove and carried it to the table, where all the food was being prepared.

"Think he will like it Psyla?" Ki'alla asked, a hint of worry in her voice. She prepared Rift's portion of the ramen all on her own, and was afraid that he may not approve.

"I'm sure he will," Psyla assured her, "Though a certain other two would eat it no matter what you do to it…they'd eat pretty much anything." The two giggled to themselves at this remark, knowing exactly whom she was talking about. They weren't pigs per say. Just not the pickiest of eaters.

"Hey, something smells good! Dinner almost ready?" Rift called out from the dinning room adjacent to the kitchen. "Hope you don't mind, but we have one more dinning with us!"

"No, it's fine. Ki'alla has already informed me of our guest. Dinner will be out in just a moment, so please be seated," Psyla replied, prepping the last of the food. "Sage, could you help carry the food out?"

"Yes, one moment," he answered aloud, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She managed to sense him as he entered the room, catching him just as he was sitting down. Sage was hard to irritate, but she knew how to push his buttons quite easily. One of many was to interrupt him just as he is about to relax. She liked to tease him a little every now and then, but mainly in the attempt to loosen him up, as she felt he was too tense.

He was definitely annoyed, as it showed on his face as he entered the kitchen, and stared right at the Kirlia and questioned her, "You don't give up, do you?"

With a playful, innocent smile, she said with a laugh, "Nope. Not until you lighten up!"

----------

"Hope you're ready for a feast pal, because Psyla said she was planning something big for tonight in celebration of the league's official confirmation," Rift notified his friend, as he sat down at one of the far ends of the dinning table, Draco taking a seat to his left, as he was advised to. Ki'alla was rather picky where she sat, which was always to the right of him, be it kind of selfish.

"You know I am. Haven't eaten since this morning…and not much at that," said Draco, rubbing his stomach in anticipation. He didn't care what it was exactly they were having, but from the smell coming from the kitchen, it had to be good.

"Wade! Zen! Razz! You'd better hurry up if you want to eat!" Rift exclaimed, informing the others that dinner was ready.

"Coming!" a mixture of voices yelled back. Shortly after, a stammer of footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway in a hurry. No doubt, there wasn't a single person that wasn't starving in the manor.

Entering the room, one by one, were the rest of Rift's Pokémon. An Empoleon, a Tropius, and a Luxray, all of whom which stumbled their way into the dinning room and over to the table. The Empoleon took a seat near the other end of the table, while the Luxray hopped up into the chair across from him. Meanwhile, due to his size, Tropius did as he always did and sat next to the table, being too big to actually sit in a chair.

"Ah, good to see you again Draco!" the Empoleon stated, the tone of his voice naturally stern. "The last time I saw you, I was just a Piplup!" he continued on, with a hearty laugh.

"That you were Wade. You grew up rather quick," he praised him, impressed with such quick progress. No doubt it was due to Rift's training that made him evolve so fast. "Speaking of which…Razz, how goes your training? How strong is your charge now?"

The Luxray thought for a moment, thinking back to their last encounter. "I'd say…enough to power the dojo for a full three days, if I build up enough and release over the course of a few minutes," he confirmed with a proud grin across his face, his voice still deep and raspy.

"He isn't the only one that has been training hard," the Tropius clarified, holding a fair quality in his voice. "I've been working on my flying skills and assorted grass techniques!"

"I bet you must be very skilled now Zen. You will have to show me how far you've come," he continued his praising, "Though Razz, given that much power is truly a feat, I'm willing to guess that you are out like a light for awhile releasing that much energy." The lion Pokémon stared down in embarrassment, for this was true. Such a task drained him of his energy and his strength very quickly.

"Ok everyone, dinner is served!" Psyla announced, carrying out a couple plates of food, as well as levitating one above her head. Following her was Sage and Ki'alla with the rest of the entrees. They spread the food along the table, all of which consisted of various fruits, rice, cooked fish, and Ki'alla's home made ramen, to name just a few of the choices.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone chimed in, and began to pick at their desired foodstuffs. Well, everyone besides Ki'alla, who was waiting patiently to see if Rift would like her cooking. Ramen being one of his favorite meals, he chose to eat that first. Just as he pulled out some noodles and placed it in his mouth, he stopped suddenly. The look on his face portrayed the thought that something wasn't right.

"Say…you made this, didn't you Ki?" he asked, doing his best to hide his initial thoughts.

"Yep!" she admitted happily, "So, do you like it?"

"Sure do," he lied coolly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. It was true that she wanted to learn how to cook, but there was always one problem. She would always add something to her meals that shouldn't be there. This time around, she made the ramen incredibly spicy. He liked spicy food…but never spicy ramen. As always, to not make her suspect anything and to be kind to her effort, he forced himself to eat it all.

All the while, everyone attended to his or her own meals, with Wade and Razz eating everything they could reach, not seemingly tasting the food. These two would be the not-so-picky eaters, while Zen was particular to eating almost nothing but fruits and some rice. Everyone else enjoyed the rest of what was made, with everyone thankful for such a great dinner.

All the while, those of Rift's Pokémon that didn't attend the league's unveiling in person gave Rift, Sage, and Ki'alla many a compliment. They watched the event unfold on television themselves, though they originally wanted to attend as well. Rift opposed the idea from the beginning, though only because he wanted to get to the point of the conference as quick as possible then get return home just as quick. None of them could argue with him there…for the sooner it was done, the sooner things would change. The sooner, everything is going to change.

----------

"This certainly brings you back, doesn't it?" Rift asked his friend, taking a sip of his tea. The meal was practically gone by now. Although with so many at the table, it was to be expected.

"Yep…sure does," Draco agreed, leaning back in his chair, "We have many good memories from back then. Though some are a little blurry."

Rift couldn't help but bring up some fun memories after that remark. "Heh heh…do you remember that one time, just as you became a trainer? It was when you first tried to give an order to your Bagon, only for it to turn around and chase after you instead?" He couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, picturing the Pokémon chasing after him, trying to bite him...and finally managing to succeed, right on his rear.

"Oh, ha ha ha," Draco laughed mockingly back at him, "I managed to gain his trust pretty quick after that…but you aren't one to talk so big. I know one area that you are lacking in enough to poke fun at."

"Oh yeah? Do tell," Rift egged him on, eager to find out what he was getting at.

"In our fights, your win-loss record is pretty bad. Sure, you could win if it was a quick and all out rumble, but against my tactics in a prolonged bout, I got you every time!" Draco gloated with a big smirk across his face. Now the one laughing, he added, "I bet I can still beat you!"

A slight chuckle came from Rift at this statement, which caused Draco to halt in his laughter and cause his smile to disappear. Taking another sip from his tea, Rift placed his cup down and stood up from his seat and declared, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Draco queried, standing up to face him.

"That it is," he confirmed, with a resolute look in his eyes, "I think I know just the place. It's in the west wing."

"Lead the way," Draco replied, his smile returning once again.

----------

Only a few moments later, the two combatants stood in the middle of the training hall, while all the Pokémon sat to the sides to watch.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Draco questioned in order to determine his course of action.

"Pretty simple. One on one, hand to hand combat. No tricks or abilities. The winner is declared when one of us is either knocked out or surrenders. Sage will be the referee," Rift announced the rules, "How's that?" Draco nodded in agreement.

Sage strolled over to the side and out of their way. Being a fighting Pokémon, he was the best choice as a ref, for he would be able to follow the flow of battle very well. Not to mention, he would be able to pick up on any breach in the rules. Also, ironically enough, his fur coloring represented that of a ref as well, something in which he tried not to pay attention to, less he allow Psyla to poke fun at him.

"Ready!" Sage yelled, with Rift and Draco taking their own fighting stances.

"You can beat him Ri!," Ki'alla shouted, cheering him on.

"Go!"

They took no time waiting for the other to make a move and jumped right into the fray, dashing straight towards each other. As they closed the gap between them, Rift leaped straightforward into the air, trying for a kick to the head. Draco easily avoided it by sliding to a stop and crouching low to the ground, letting Rift fly over him and land on the ground right behind him. Taking the opportunity, Draco tried for a leg sweep to throw him off balance, but didn't guess Rift's next move. He was able to dodge the span of the attack by performing an aerial spin kick, which also missed its target and flew over his head. Recovering from their attacks, they stood upright and ended up coming to grips with each other. At this point, the next move would be determined by who could break the struggle.

"Seems like you aren't as predictable as usual," Draco complimented his foe, trying to push him to one side. "You're pretty good…for being a book worm most of your life!"

"You mean a researcher," he retorted, fighting Draco's attempts to break the struggle, "Even so, I've always been the stronger among us…and I have been training all these years!"

At this moment, he then loosened his end of the struggle, leaned into Draco while grabbing onto his shirt, then pivoted to one side and tossed him across the room, the man falling flat on the ground on his back. Draco was stunned for a moment, but not from the shock of hitting the floor. All of Rift's Pokémon cheered at his successful attack, Ki'alla being the loudest among them all.

Situating himself back up right, he had to confirm his thoughts, "That move…was that aikido?"

"That it was…good eye. Always been one for attention to detail and quick with the info, haven't you?" was his tribute to his rival. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Well…Draco used to know his. "Though, I did just say I have been training…and in more ways then one!"

Ending their exchange of words, Rift charged towards him, unleashing a series of punches and quick jab combinations. Instead of going on the assault as well, Draco kept his distance and played a strong defense. This ensured him to be able to work with his main strategy…gather data and figure how he should proceed. It may take longer sometimes, but it guaranteed him a higher chance at victory. For this time, it seemed he was going to need to treat this fight differently than those of the past.

Rift caught on fast that his current attempts were not getting him anywhere. To try and throw him off, he changed his combinations up and threw low and high kicks into the mix. Sadly, Draco's speed kept him from landing a hit even with a change in tactics. For the moment, he opted to keep his current tactic, hoping it would keep him at bay and buy some time, while trying to think of another approach.

This would not last however, for Draco finally drew upon what he was looking for and found an opening. Taking his chance, he deflected an on coming left punch and punched him square in the gut as hard as he could, this time sending him flying to the ground. The spectators gasped at this sudden upset, with a certain kitsune not looking very happy.

_'So that was what he was doing...Should have known,'_ Rift thought as he got back to his feet in a hurry. Creating some distance between them, he hastily thought up his next move, _'This may take a bit out of me…but I think it will work.'_

Like a stubborn bull that doesn't know when to quit, Rift charged in again, and without changing from his current strategy. Draco chuckled slightly as he saw this, thinking all the while, _'I knew it…still somewhat predictable.'_

Draco went along with his own strategy, waiting for that opening to show itself again. As predicted, it showed up moments later, just after another left punch. Confident in his next attack, he swung again in hopes it would put him down. His fist collided with his stomach again, but didn't notice one small, yet important detail. Rift wasn't sent to the ground, but instead, he absorbed the blow by taking a defensive stance with his legs. Taking advantage of this opening, it was Rift's turn to put all he could into one strike and landed a punch in the dead center of Draco's chest. The impact of the blow launched him directly into the opposing wall with a hard bang, cracking the structure, followed by a heavy thud as he fell to the floor.

"It's over!" Sage howled, coming in between the two fighters, "Neither combatant is able to fight any longer. It's a draw."

"Huh? I don't get it! Ri should be able to fight! He's still standing," Ki'alla objected, not being able to believe he wasn't able to pull a win…and for it to be over so fast.

"Heh…not really…" Rift corrected her, who was clearly down on one knee, "I agree with Sage on this one… Why don't you explain?"

He concurred with a nod and explained, "Both are unable to continue, for they are equally physically exhausted. Reyvon, having not using his ability to strengthen his defense, absorbed one too many blows, exerted himself in trying to hit his opponent, and the rest of his energy went into his final attack. Draco's was drained due to the first attack made upon him, his time spent evading attacks, and the final blow he took."

"Heh...well put," Draco said, expressing his approval in Sage's judgment, and while sitting up right against the wall. "You certainly have improved...That would normally have ended with me as the victor."

"That it would…" he agreed with him full heartedly. He fell back and took a seat on the floor, with a sigh of relief and dawned a pleased smile. At that moment, Draco suddenly began to chuckle to himself. Rift stared back at him with a puzzled look on his face. Slowly, like an infection, he began to laugh as well, both of them breaking into a loud fit of hilarity. The others merely looked at them, like they were crazy, but this was not it.

They were simply happy. Very, very happy.

----------

Under the glow of the full moon, two people stood side-by-side, starring back up into the star filled sky. Two friends standing over a pond, enjoying the end of the day, whilst the cold wind whisks their troubles away.

"Say, is aikido the main style you use?" Draco asked, thinking over their bout, taking a sip from the cup he held in his hands.

"Actually, no. I only learned moves from various styles and we don't teach any either," he answered his friend, "What we teach here is what you saw at the league's unveiling. That would be the formation of bonds between humans and Pokémon, the benefits that come from such bonds, and how to control what comes from what we gain."

"This all sounds like something you would do...It's very noble," his friend admitted, staring deeper into the stars, "Something…really worthwhile."

Rift couldn't help but notice the distant look on his face. Almost like something is troubling him, deep down inside. It looked as if he's riddled with problems and is seeking a solution. Well, in the very least, he knew of one way to help him, "You know you can stay here as long as you want...It would be a nice change of pace, you sticking around for more than a day or two. I know Ki'alla would like it if you stayed. As would everyone else as well."

Draco instantly looked shocked, as if he wasn't suspecting his friend's kind gesture. This quickly faded away, remembering just how kind he was. Softhearted and thoughtful…now those words didn't serve Rift's compassionate nature any justice.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer...Meanwhile, I can see for myself just what this league of yours is all about with my own eyes," he said, accepting his proposition.

"Does that mean you will join the league?" Rift asked, hoping that the first person to study under him may be his best friend.

"Hmm, possibly…but I have to give it some thought," he stated, taking one more sip from his drink, "Though if I like what I see…you got yourself a student!"

----------  
_An old friend, Draco Falconi, has arrived and shows interest in the league. Will he join? Well, he has all the time in the world to think it over and plenty of space to do it in, at the very spacious Danketsu Dojo! One has to wonder, what sort of mischief and chaos could possibly happen in this manor? Only thing to do is wait and see…_

**A note from Draco****:**_ Hello all! I'm glad to see that I've finally shown up in the Union League story! Murdoc and I are doing our best to get these chapters written and proofread, but of course, life does get in the way at times, so we may sometimes take a little while to update! Ja ne!_

_Now, as mentioned last chapter, here's the Current Pokémon List: _(only slightly updated)

_**Rift's Pokémon  
**_F/Vulpix – Ki'alla  
M/Lucario – Sage  
F/Kirlia – Psyla  
M/Empoleon – Wade  
M/Luxray – Razz  
M/Tropius – Zen


	3. Resolution of the Soul

**Title:** Union League: _Journey to the Beginning  
_**Author:** Dark Angel Murdoc  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga/games that this fan fiction is based upon, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Rift Reyvon, Myu Zodel, Strider Kolos, and their significant Pokémon character models _(ex: Ki'alla, Sage, etc.)_ are my creations. Draco Falconi belongs to his namesake. All significant Pokémon characters of the before mention characters belong to each individual respectively.

**AND I'M BACK! Yeah…I was gone for a bit wasn't I? Heh, well school, searching for a job, and you know…life, kinda gets in the way. Oh and the occasional game distracting me as well (guilty of this on a large margin, but at least I admit it). Well, being back, I bring the next chapter of the Union League! From here on out, I'm making sure that I don't go missing again and try to get at least one chapter up a month (made a storyboard of sorts). Sound good? Ok then! OH! I also went back and fixed up chapters 1 & 2, just FYI (nothing major, just little bits and pieces).**

_Also__, I thank you all for reading and thinking deeply into the story _(also, for being patient with me ^_^;; )_. Hope to hear from more of you, no matter what you have to say!_**Chapter 3****:** _Resolution of the Soul_

All right, I think I said enough! Here you go!

**Date:** _03/13/2013  
_**Weather:** _Sunny  
_**Mood:** _Slightly nauseous, yet hopeful_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's only a few minutes till noon…and it doesn't feel like the day hasn't even begun. Not to say a lot has happened today for it's quite the opposite. It was the first day in awhile that I slept in till ten in the morning, so maybe that's contributing to this feeling. Heh…though it didn't save me from the waffles Ki'alla made me for breakfast. As usual, I finished the meal as to not her self-esteem, but I'm guessing she over did it on some of the ingredients this time…or did she add something new to the mix?_

_I appreciate her efforts in everything she does, but cooking just seems to be her worst enemy. The thought often arises that she should be told something is amiss, but if I were to do so, it's likely that since it's me it would bring her to tears. That causes such thoughts to vanish instantly. She is very passionate in her cooking…well actually, in everything does in all honesty. Sadly, with such pride and confidence in her abilities, though she doesn't take well to criticism. I learned this one-day, as I explained what she did wrong with the laundry. Results weren't pretty. She is a handful indeed, but I know she means well and will do better in time._

_Hmm…I'm getting away from the reason why I sat down to jot down my thoughts today. It is now two days after the announcement of the league and my friend Draco coming to stay with us. As for yesterday, it was pretty cut and dry. The majority of the day was spent giving Draco a tour of the entire establishment. After which, I returned to my lab for the night. On that note, there is still no progress with the research. If only I could get a reaction, maybe I would get somewhere…_

_With that aside, today is sure to be interesting. Felicity, the reporter who asked me many a question during the unveiling, is coming here to interview me, or rather, the league. Apart from the other people asking us questions as we left the stadium, she was very eager and seemed overzealous to get my attention. Heh, that megaphone of hers is quite loud… I'd have to say, based on her questions, actions, and attitude at the event, I think I made the right choice allowing her to be the first to see what we are about first hand._

_Without a doubt, today's experience will hold a significant effect for the league._

_~Rift N. Reyvon_

_P.S. – If we are lucky, maybe we will get some students out of this! ^_^_

Closing the journal and placing it back on the shelf at his desk, Rift leaned back in his chair, lost deeply in his thoughts while staring at the ceiling.

Most of what was swimming through his head at this time was primarily questions. Half of them being towards his research and most being uncertain and unnerving. The other half was of the impending interview later this evening. Should he prepare something to eat? What would he say? What would he wear?

"Wait…since when have I worried about that?" he questions himself aloud, puzzled as to why that came to mind.

"Worried about what?" a voice asked from out of the blue, startling the man, causing him to fall back in his chair and hitting the floor head on, followed by a slight "ow". Rubbing the back of his head as he picks himself off the floor, he looks up to see Psyla standing at the door. She held a unique smile on her face, which he recognized all too well. She knew what he was thinking without asking thanks to the bond they shared, as do most who train those of the Ralts evolution line. However, this one was rather special in his opinion.

Psyla wasn't surprised one bit that she caught him off guard. He may appear calm, constantly acute, and always ready to move…but not as much as one would think. She couldn't help but giggle and exclaim, "I swear, when you're lost in thought, you really are lost."

"Now, that's not fair… You read my thoughts, and knowing this, you still spook me," he protests, jokingly, placing the chair back to its original position. This was one of the reasons he thinks this Kirlia was special. Ever sine he met her as a Ralts, she was quite different. She is in no way shy, but in fact quite the opposite: completely fun loving and outgoing.

"Well, if I hadn't come by at all, you'd probably be out of for so long, you'd miss the reporter coming by tonight all together," she said, poking more fun at him. The only reaction he had to this being a light blush as he turned his head to the side. "Now, as to your queries for the day, I'll be in charge of serving food for our guest later. You usually think up great speeches, so I wouldn't worry about that. Though as to what you should wear…at least get rid of the lab coat. If I'm not mistaken, you've been wearing that exact one for the past couple days."

"Huh?" was his reaction, immediately looking over his coat. She was right, which became even more evident after realizing it had a slight odor to it. Taking her advice, he removed it, and while walking towards his open closet, tossed it into his laundry bin. Skimming over what little he had in the way of clothing, he picked out his favorite ensemble. Close to what he wore two days ago, he pulled out a pair of black boots, black jeans, a crimson short sleeve shirt, and a black vest.

Rift, forgetting someone else was in the room, quickly took to removing his shirt and tossing it into the bin as well. Taken a little by surprise, Psyla quickly gives him an ounce of privacy by moving just outside the door. It made sense he got right to changing, seeing as nobody is ever in his room most of the time except himself.

'_For all the thinking that man does…he's rather absent minded at times,'_ she thinks to herself, followed by a low sigh as she gazes up into the clouds.

"So, what's on the agenda for today before the interview?" Rift inquires, suddenly shocking her right out of her own thoughts for a change.

"Hmm, well…The morning chores have been taken care of, courtesy of Draco and the others. After which, Draco went out to Azalea Town to grab some groceries. Laundry took a moment longer than it should have, seeing as Ki'alla volunteered to do it," she started relaying the day's to do list, with this statement coaxing a small laugh out of Rift, "What's left is your daily meditation and our training session. A rather simple day I'd say."

"Indeed so, but that will soon change once we get students," he presents cheerfully, though knowing that such calm days will be far and few between in the days to come. "Now let's see…I'll hold off on my meditation till later in the evening, so let's get to training!"

The Kirlia merely smiled and nodded, following him as they made way towards their usual training grounds. A simple spot located about a mile away from the dojo along the path that led to the stadium. The purpose of it being far away from the dojo was, in part, because the training could cause damage to the building.

Taking time to stretch a bit, Rift questioned, "Ok, so where did we leave off last week? It was…"

"No, our last exercise was actually strengthening our psychic link," Psyla eagerly interrupted. "Today, I think we will try at lifting objects."

"Didn't we already try that the week before?" he said, confused as to what she was getting at as he finally sat down on the grassy terrain, and crossed his legs.

She simply giggled and said, "Yes, we did, but they were just small rocks and rubble. This time…," she paused, looking over the area around them, finally spotting what she was searching for and pointing towards it, "that will be your target."

Turning his head to where she was aiming, his confident look upon his face was soon replaced by a look that said it all; "You're kidding, right?"

The wind blows a gentle breeze, rustling the cherry tree's branches.

I move my right hand above my head, balancing on one foot.

The sunlight comes and goes with the passing of the clouds.

I bring my hand down and in front of me, pushing it forward while bringing the other back, planting my other foot in front of me.

The calm, quiet day soothes everything and brings peace.

I cross both arms across my chest and pulse my aura, then releasing it in a wispy cloud around me, feeling the focused energy flow through me.

Today indeed seems like a perfect day to relax and train.

*CRASH*

"WAAH! Someone help! Razz is teasing me again!!" comes Ki'alla's wailing cry for help as the sound of frantic running could be heard throughout the second floor of the dojo.

*Sigh* Yes, "seems" would be the key word of the day, as this latest display makes frustratingly clear. This isn't the first interruption I've dealt with today thus far. The very fact that I was able to focus for anything close to an hour is a miracle, and should be a well enough indicator of how "lively" the day has been.

I'm still left to figure if it grows worse if Reyvon is here or not. In my eyes, his presence seems to merely cause what happens to vary. I do hope we obtain students soon and that they are not as rash as those here, or do not cause anymore needless ruckus…though I fear I'm hoping for too much.

Not to be mistaken, but I do care for everyone here. I would not still be here otherwise. Well…maybe even then, I probably still would. After all, I do consider them…family.

"WAAAAAH!! Razz, leave me alone! I'm going to tell Ri when he gets back!" came another yell from Ki'alla.

Ugh…though what a rowdy family I have. Best to aid in this matter, or else there won't have any peace till late tonight. Tracking where the noise was coming from, I take leave of my perch atop the roof, sliding down the angled tiles, crouching down low. Reaching the edge, I launch myself into the air towards the giant cherry tree, hanging there for a brief moment. Gravity claims me as I fall towards the tree, only to break my fall as I grab hold of a thick branch with both hands, twirl around it once, settle upon the divide, and then leap into that air once again. My jump being father in distance this time, as I fly over another rooftop and land on the ground on the other side, two stories down, with a somber thud. What I'm witness to upon my arrival is Ki'alla hiding behind a tree with Razz on the other side, seemingly keeping her from escaping. What reasons he may have to why he is doing this I should look into, but honestly…I do not really care to figure out.

"Razz! Enough!" I bark aloud, causing him to halt immediately, and for him to glare back at me. "By what means do you have to torture Ki'alla this way?"

His frown dissipates as he sits, paws the ground faintly, and finally answers, "Well…I, ummm…you see, I was all excited about tonight…uhh, and I was sorta bored and-"

"Bored?!" I cut him off in shock, "By aura, what goes through your mind young spark? Though you may have just recently evolved, you are still a youth and should be learning to respect yourself and others. Speaking of, do you forget where you stand?"

Razz, whom was now laying flat on the ground from the lecture, raised his head and looked behind him into the forest, then back at me. Though he didn't say anything, the look in his eyes said he understood.

"Yes, the Ilex Forest. It's an extraordinary, serene forest, sacred to all Pokémon and even humans seeking peace of mind. The forest serves to be the home of Celebi, whom also guards these woods. So do show some restraint and respect," I finished my lecture, hoping the young Luxray will take it to heart.

Seeing as it seeped in a little already, it was best to assure him I meant no harm, "Do not worry Razz, I'm not lecturing you out of spite. Today is just an important day, so I understand that we are all uneasy. Now, apologize to Ki'alla and then both of you take care of anything you must before our guest arrives."

He slowly walked over to Ki'alla, lowered his head slightly, and mumbled, "Sorry."

She simply nodded with a slight tone of approval, as she came out from behind the tree and hugged him. The two then quietly made their way back into the house, leaving me to my thoughts once more.

"If only all things could be dealt with so easily," I say to myself, feeling the flowing winds blow through the trees, then through my fur. It felt calm…but held a hint of unrest mixed within. This makes me wonder…what will become of tonight?

"It seems I haven't visited this town in quite some time," is my diagnosis after surveying Azalea Town as I enter. In time, much has changed, yet just as much has stayed the same.

The Pokémon gym for this region, lead by Bugsy, still stood. From what Rift says, he stops by the dojo every now and then to chat. There is also the place where an old man makes special Pokéballs out of apricorns, which he has been doing for years. The charcoal kiln…which is still the only one I've ever seen. Then there is the Slowpoke Well, which you could consider this city's prized structure, where as the name suggests, a large group of Slowpoke live.

Why Slowpoke is thought highly of here is based on the tale of, while the town was in a drought, one yawned, and it began to rain, thus ending the dry spell. This led the people to see them as saviors of sorts and is highly revered. It's in no way a horrible thing to do, though the whole thing may have just been coincidence…though I've learned not to doubt the power of Pokémon. However, if this happens to change in anyway, it could lead to a horrible following of a kind species…just like that one forsaken group.

Now, the evidence of change is clearly apparent. It's made even clearer with every step taken into the town. Once a small development has now grown into your average sized community. A few more buildings have been erected and the population has certainly grown.

Well, better get what Psyla asked for...now where is the PokéMart? Recently, they have also changed and are now larger and hold loads more in supplies, which include groceries for humans as well.

Spotting the store just around the corner of the Pokémon Center, I make my way inside. It's your traditional Friday alright, seeing that there are a lot of customers. It shouldn't take long to get what was needed, for she only needed a few things. Vegetables, fruits, rice, tea mixtures, and assorted cooking ingredients.

Most of these were close by each other, but that wasn't the problem I seemed to have. Old habits indeed do die hard, for while moving through the aisles, I picked up on the conversations of those around me. Some of which was basic chatter…but a small group of people concerned me. They were talking about the Union league.

To listen in, I kept myself busy looking through materials nearby. The group was composed of two men and two women, each gender with one short person and one tall. The tall man is who caught my attention right away with the simple question, 'What do you think of the Union league?'

"Hmm, I'm not sure really…" the short man responded, though it seemed as though he was simply gauging the other's opinions. One afraid to speak his mind unless someone can back him up it seems.

"I don't know…I think it seems like a fine idea. That man certainly seems passionate enough about it," the tall lady mentioned.

"Not only that, but he's hot!" the shorter woman busted out.

With a sigh, the tall lady said, "My word, is that all you ever think about? Though what really caught my eye was that cute little girl. She was simply adorable and how she stood up for her friend after those people started berating him…it touched my heart."

"Bah, that could have just been an act," the tall man interjected, making his opinion on the matter clear. "I think the whole thing was just some act, from the fight to his speech."

Before the ladies could react, the short man now displayed his thoughts, "Act or not, it seems a little…wrong. I mean, haven't Pokémon and humans been friends for a long time now? What he's talking about seems, well…sick."

"Ok, you might not believe this coming from me, but get your mind out of the gutter man," the short woman started in on the man, "All he wants to happen it seems is to strengthen the bonds of friendship we have with our Pokémon, and with those of the world."

"She's right! Besides, that was no act! The feelings emanating from that man and his Pokémon were evidence enough to show he was truthful and means to do nothing but good for-"

"Good?" the tall man interrupted, obviously not buying into the women's words, "What good? Even if it wasn't an act, who's to say this won't turn around and destroy us in some way or another?"

"Yeah! He could use that kind of power, along with any followers he recruits, to take over the world!" the short man supported his friend.

The short woman looked plain mad now, "That's just plain nuts! If something like that could be done, couldn't someone have done so with just training Pokémon like we have been now? There have been attempts, like from Team Rocket, but the government takes care of such people."

The tall lady also supported her friend, "That's right! Furthermore, the World Government and Pokémon League Association both approved of the league's formation. Also, four well known and respected Pokémon professors support the league. People like you are just afraid of change!"

With this outburst of opinions, it caught the attention of many customers and no longer just my own. However, nobody seemed eager to jump into this squabble, thankfully. As the group dissipated and walked off, after a few insults were exchanged, I caught one last comment from the tall man as he walked by me.

"We'll show them the truth…That accursed league is nothing but a stain upon our world. The people will see…tonight"

I couldn't believer my ears…or even more so, my eyes. It made sense why this man seemed angry and unnerving. That pendant around his neck I just spotted as he walked past. A golden triangle rounded and slightly bent inside a gold circle, with a small rectangular emerald patch on each point.

Damn…not them!

"I still can't believe you moved it so far!" Psyla cheered, skipping along the path back towards home. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd get it that far off the ground either! You're psychic abilities are really getting stronger!"

Rift gave a faint smile, as he sighed on the inside. Sure, he is getting stronger…but this was still one of his weakest abilities. It was only natural, for most humans aren't attuned to this sense unless they undergo training early in life, or focus on just that. He was determined to strengthen it though…and lifting that large boulder 5 feet in the air and moving it 7 yards was surely no easy task.

"Soon as we get back, I'm going to fix up dinner so everything will be ready when Miss Felicity arrives," she says as she continues her skipping, the setting sun in the distance blanketing the horizon with a wonderful golden hue. "You take that time to relax in your room and prepare for the interview!"

'_Would have done so even if you didn't tell me…my mind needs the rest,'_ he thought to himself, rubbing the side of his head gently as to ease the stress.

"I know you would, but you would wind up lying on the ground if I didn't suggest a spot," she answers back, once again probing his mind.

Though tired, he was no longer surprised by this as of today. In reality, he should be used to this for all the years he's known her for. Practically the day she evolved, she started doing it. It was unnerving at first…but the two managed to work it out over time. In fact, he now thought it was rather comforting.

During these thoughts, they finally made it back to the dojo, each one parting ways to take care of their own business for the night. Rift headed straight to his room with Psyla making way to the kitchen.

Normally, Rift would take the time to greet the others upon his return. However right now, his head was throbbing and wasn't sure that was a good idea if he was to be ready for the interview. Entering the room, slowly closing the door behind him, he walks over to his bed and lets nature do the rest as he flops right onto it, face first into the pillow.

He doesn't fall asleep, but instead turns over, his eyes wide open, staring up into the stars. His thoughts remained still, as he simply enjoyed the view.

"Let's see now…what do we have to work with?" Psyla questions aloud, opening the refrigerator door, looking over its contents. "Uh-huh…Yep…Ah, good. Ok! Seems that Draco got everything on the list! Now to get started."

"Let me help!" Ki'alla announces, suddenly appearing at the entrance to the kitchen, causing Psyla to give out a small yell in surprise. "Oops…sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

'_Don't know how she sneaks up on me like that!'_ she thinks, taking a moment to recompose herself, Psyla stares back at her friend, hiding an upset look and smiles as best as possible and replies, "Oh no, it's ok…Really. About dinner, I can take care of it by myself tonight, I think. Thanks for the offer though."

She could instantly see the sad look swelling up in the girl's eyes, but dissolved away soon after as Ki'alla then declared, "Well…ok, I guess. Then I'll go see Rift!"

"I wouldn't do that dear. He's resting up for later, so let him be for now," she stops the little one again, and once more, she bears a woeful expression. _'Oh no…now what do I do? I can't leave her like this.'_

"Ki'alla, what are you doing? Weren't you getting ready for later tonight like I advised?" Sage's voice echoes from down the hallway. The kitsune turns to face him, stifling the tears from coming out. Soon after, the Lucario appeared beside her and spoke again, "You are going to be right there beside Rift, as well as the rest of us later. We only have so much time left, so make the most of it before then."

Still a little torn about not being able to do what she originally wanted to, she gave them a slight smile and nodded in agreement, walking off to her room. "It is rather hard to have to disappoint that one. Anyone else would probably have caved in," Sage admits, entering the kitchen himself, "So, how did today's training go?"

"There was a great deal of improvement…and not just on Rift's end," she responds, asking a question of her own in turn, "How was the others while we were gone?"

With a sigh, he places his palm on his forehead, rubbing it and replied, "Noisy and troublesome, with Razz being the center of the issue. I was able to take care of it though."

"Of course…you have a way with words," Psyla said, with what seemed to be a slight differ in her tone of voice. "Now, would you like to help?"

Uncertain of what help he could be in the kitchen, he surmised she had an idea of what he could do and said, "I have taken care of my duties for the day. Very well…but let's make sure the little lady doesn't know of your helper, unless we want to dry her tears."

The Kirlia nodded in agreement, "Then let's get to it!"

Night finally comes around, turning the bright sky into a blanket of darkness, glistening with the many stars and the faint glow of the crescent moon. The tranquil tone of the night, mixed with the surrounding forest, and the lights adorning the dojo gave off a wondrous and captivating charm to the structure. This of which caught a certain person by surprise.

"Oh wow…" Felicity said, with her mouth agape as she stood at the entranceway to the dojo. "It's beautiful…and _much_ bigger than I imagined!" Stuck in a state of awe, she stared far and long over the features of the building of which she could see, from the beautiful material of the house down to the garden lining the entranceway.

"Uh, ma'am? Sorry to interrupt, but we have a schedule to keep," her cameraman pointed out, successfully snapping the young lady out of her amazement. He was the only one she wanted and/or needed coming along for the interview. Him, the camera, and the assortment of equipment they may need in the duffle bag he carried.

"Huh? Oh…Oh! You're right! Sorry, sorry…" she apologized over and over. The man forgiving for her wondering mindset, this time not being the first, they walked up to the front door.

Unlike most modernized buildings, the entrance appeared to lack any automatic features. No automatic door functionality, no security scanners, and strangest of all…no doorbell? Instead, there was just a red tangled cord off to the side, hanging from the ceiling. Curious to see what it did, Felicity reached out and pulled on it gently, resulting in a soft audible ring throughout the area. Seems they do have a doorbell, though quite different from most in the world.

A moment passed as they remained outside the entrance, until they heard footsteps make their way to the doorway and the door slowly opened. Greeting them was none other than Rift, who appeared before them very similar to the day of the revelation–minus the lab coat.

With a hearty smile on his face, he bowed lightly towards them and said, "Welcome to our humble abode. I hope we weren't hard to find?"

"Not at all. This place is too big and amazingly beautiful to pass by," she admitted, returning his greeting with a bow of her own. This got a slight chuckle out of Rift, which caught Felicity off guard. Did she say something funny?

"Heh, sorry…it is true, isn't it? Though I've lived here for quite some time now, it is a wondrous structure, huh?" he explained himself, then turning back towards inside and extending his hand outward as to offer something, "How about we go inside and get comfortable before we start?"

A wide smile forming on her face once more, she agreed eagerly as she and her cameraman followed Rift inside.

The hallways and rooms they witnessed as they walked through the building were something to behold. Though nothing seemed to be a wonder of the modern world, it instead held the marvel of that from the past. The polished wooden floors, the material composition of the walls and doors…it was simply astounding, least to someone who has never seen such a thing in person her whole life.

"This has been on my mind since the other day," Rift spoke up, snapping her out of her observation, "…but haven't we met before?"

She pondered that thought for a moment. It was certainly possible that she has seen him before, for she has seen a lot of people in her line of work. "Have you ever been through Sinnoh and Jubilife City?"

"Why yes I have," he answered, pausing a moment to scan over his thoughts. A moment later, it seemed to hit him, "Weren't you the lady that worked the front desk of Jubilife TV?"

"Huh? Wow, you're right! You figured that out with just that little bit of information?" she asked, amazed that she had met this man before.

"Yep. I have a really good memory, to the point that I can remember far back into my own childhood clearly. Though I'm surprised you are a reporter now," he said, as they made their way around a corner into another hallway.

"Heh, I was just recently promoted. It took awhile and required a lot of my time, but I finally snagged the job!" she said cheerfully, that familiar smile still plastered on her face. "It also helped that one reporter was battling with her Pokémon more than actually reporting, heh heh."

'_She is quite the joyful person,'_ Rift thought to himself. "Congratulations. Always good to see your hard work pay off in the end, huh?" he projected his thoughts, finally coming to a stop in front of a double door entrance. "Here we can relax and is a good place for the interview I'd say."

Sliding the doors open, he offered them to enter first. The room appeared to be their living room. In the middle, there was a small table, lowered to the ground. Surrounding the table was a horseshoe shaped navy blue couch. To the right of the entrance, aligned with the open end of the couch was a flat screen TV embedded into the wall. Opposite the screen were many shelves filled with books.

"Please, be seated. One of my friends should be along any moment to deliver-"

"Something to eat," Psyla finished his sentence as she appeared in the doorway, holding a tray above her head with her psychic powers. This time, he wasn't spooked off his feet for he anticipated that she would arrive on time.

Following everyone into the room, she set the tray onto the table. It contained a few cups, a teapot, and slices of cake. Felicity took a seat on near the center of the bend in the couch, while Rift sat closer to the doorway, near the edge of the couch. Felicity's cameraman sat opposite from him, so he would be able to get a good shot.

"Let me introduce you. This is Psyla," Rift spoke, nodding towards the Kirlia.

"The pleasure is mine," she spoke gently, performing a curtsy as she did so.

"My, my, she is so polite…and speaks wonderful English. Can all your Pokémon speak?" Felicity just had to ask.

"Yes they can. Later you can meet with the others if you wish, though we will have two more accompanying us in a moment," he replied, reaching forward and picked up the pot and poured some tea into four of the cups. Kirlia then stepped over, sat next to Rift, picked up her cup, and took a sip.

"Ma'am, we will be going live in five minutes," the cameraman announced.

"Ah, yes, thank you," she thanked her partner, then reaching into the bag beside him, apparently searching for something. While she was busy with this, Sage and Ki'alla finally appeared at the open doorway.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Sage said aloud, making there presence known, with everyone turning slightly to greet them. Ki'alla stood beside him in a light white blouse with pink frills, complimented by a matching long skirt and sandals. Her light golden hair resembled the regular fashion of a Vulpix. Long strands in front, with three large curls in back, drooping back to the small of her neck, as her tails hung low to the ground.

"H-hello everyone," Ki'alla greeted them with a slight bow then made her way inside. Rift motioned for her to come over and sit next to him, which she did so though appearing highly nervous.

"What's wrong Ki? There aren't as many people here as there was the other day. No need to worry," he tried to reassure the timid vulpine, holding her hand as she sat down. Her nervousness seemed to have been brushed aside, to only be replaced by a light blush across her face as she stared at the floor. "This will be fun, right?" She nodded gently, continuing to stare downwards.

"Ah ha! Found them!" Felicity announced, finally locating what she was searching for in her bag. She pulled out numerous, small black objects, placed them on the table, and then pinned one onto her shirt. "These are wireless microphones. They are best used during this kind of report, for it would be troublesome with just one handheld microphone."

Everyone took one and latched it to the appropriate place, except for Sage. He remained at the door, as if he was on look out. Psyla noticed this and levitated one over to him, "Go on, and wear it. They just might ask you a question or two."

As though it was bother, he grunted and reluctantly took it and lightly attached it to his chest fur, pleased it didn't pinch him. He still thought that most of the attention would remain on Reyvon and Ki'alla for the most part, but I guess it doesn't hurt to wear it as a formality, if for no other reason.

"Two minutes," the cameraman announced.

"Right. Ok, just to make sure everyone is up to speed, this is a live broadcast, in which we will be asking in-depth questions about the league and those involved. There will be a mix of professional and personal questions, though nothing to radical. Just enough to get the basic understanding across," she recapped the events of the evening, taking a moment to pause and fix herself up a little. "Then later, if we have time, you give us a tour around the mansion. I have only seen a little bit, and it looks amazing!"

Rift just smiled and laughed a little to himself at the complement. The dojo was something he held much pride in, and for many different reasons…most beyond the obvious. It warmed his heart to hear such praise.

"Very well. Is everyone ready?" Rift asked the others, with everyone responding with a confident nod. He then turned to Psyla and asked, "What about the others?"

"They are in front of the other TV, waiting for the program to start," she reported.

"Ok, we are good to go. Whenever you are ready ma'am," Rift signaled the go ahead, as Felicity straightened up where she sat and faced the camera.

"_Good evening one and all!_ Felicity here and tonight we have a very special broadcast! Jus the other night, we all witnessed the revelation of the new introduction to the world of Pokémon, the Union League. Now, we bring to you a special live interview with the leader of the UL, straight from their league's headquarters!" she announces to the viewers, as the camera pans over to Rift, in which he smiles and gives a slight nod to those watching.

"We will be asking many questions of them, later to be followed by an in-depth tour of their fine establishment…That is if we don't get caught up in our chatter, haha!" she continued, clearly enjoying herself. She then turned towards the others and asked, "How about we start with introductions?"

"I agree. Evening, my name is Rift N. Reyvon, the creator and leader of the Union League," Rift presented himself, and then motioned towards the others, "Those present are three of my Pokémon friends."

Psyla, as confident as ever, spoke up first, "Hello. My name is Psyla. It is a pleasure, I'm sure." She spoke in such a graceful manner and bowed her head, ending her greeting. However, she knew Ki'alla wouldn't speak up right away and Sage wouldn't say anything unless attention is placed upon him, so she aided the cameraman and slightly pushed the camera towards the Lucario with her psychic powers.

'_Huh?'_ Sage thought, just noticing what had happened, _'Oh…of course she would get me to speak. Very well then.'_ Facing the camera and giving a formal bow, he presented himself directly, "The name is Sage. Pupil of my master Reyvon."

Rift laughed at this and corrected him, "How many times do I have to tell you? We teach each other, I don't like being called 'master', and we are more like brothers." This simply made the proud Pokémon blush lightly; feeling slightly embarrassed…though he felt the same way.

"Here we have our last guest. One many people will surely recognize," Rift took the initiative in introducing Ki'alla. "No need to worry this time. Go ahead."

Staring at the camera, she appeared to not be as afraid as she was the other day, though still rather nervous. Taking a moment, she gripped Rift's hand firmly and spoke, "H-hello and good evening. My n-name is Ki'alla. Best regards."

"Aww, how cute! I'm glad you all could join us today," Felicity couldn't help but gush a little. Composing herself once more, she continued, "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to begin with some personal questions."

"Very well, what would you like to know?" Rift replied, ready to answer anything.

"Just a few things. For instance, where do you hail from? How old are you? Do you have any hobbies? Things such as this," she implied, giving many ranges of questions.

"Hmm, ah, well I was born and raised in Oldale Town, a fine little place. Just recently I've turned 24. As for hobbies, I like to meditate, read a wide range of material, write small stories and poetry, and I enjoy the company of others. Also, it was noted before that I worked with four of the most famous Pokémon professors. Thanks to those times, I have extensive insight into many different fields of the Pokémon world, so I also enjoy doing research and the like that involve Pokémon. You could say I'm the leading expert on human and Pokémon relations," he answered confidently, with a hearty laugh to accompany his last statement.

"Speaking of human and Pokémon relations, we understand that the league's purpose is centered on strengthening the relations we have with them now. Correct?" Felicity relayed her thoughts.

"Indeed, that's true. The ultimate goal of the league is to bring us closer together, in anyway that may be. We share this planet and we are all equals, and at times this truth is lost. I'm certain anyone who has been keeping up to date with the news for the past few years know what I'm referring to," Rift replied, what he said churning his insides, as well as Sage's and Ki'alla's. Most everyone knew about the general idea of these horrid events, but these three have seen the actual results in person. What they won't show you on the news, for it's too much for some to bear.

"You're referring to the…" Felicity hesitated before she continued, as she looked a little sick in her face at the thought of subject, "…slaughter of Pokémon that begun a few years ago? Also the crimes made against innocent individuals, carried out by groups of people that do not agree with them on an extreme level?"

Rift nodded, and then continued his explanation, "Such things have been on the rise and some acts of hate and prejudice are growing at an alarming rate, and I predict it will rise to become a global problem if something isn't done. This is just one of the reasons that pushed my thoughts into actions, leading to organizing this league. My other reasons vary, but they all tie together for and aim for great goals. One being, if the league succeeds and grows to be able to compare to that of the other nations leagues, it will surely improve upon such horrid acts, if not bring many to an understanding. This is just one of the major benefits the league can bring."

Felicity, who obviously looks impressed by the expression of awe on her face, continues on, "Well, you surely have thought this out on a large basis. That's wonderful, for a league without a strong willed leader taking up such a monumental task would possibly not last long. It is tragic what has been happening, but I know I have faith that you will accomplish our goals!"

Ki'alla at this moment took the time to take a cup of tea and take a sip, which caused Felicity to remember a question she almost forgot to ask, "Oh, speaking of reasons, I asked you at the unveiling what was it that inspired you to create the league. Your response was a varied amount of reasons…but the most intriguing one was the last one you mentioned. You mentioned, with hesitation, of people and Pokémon, and their relationships. Then you brought Ki'alla here out onto the stage, causing quite a stir. May I ask what you meant by what you said and bringing her out?"

Rift knew this would come up eventually, but even still he was uneasy about it. Regardless, he was not going to lie, for if he wants to earn people's trust, what better way was there to be honest as much as possible, "This will cause some disdain in some, for they feel it's wrong. Some simply aren't comfortable with it, ignore it, or attack it…It's even considered to be extremely forbidden. What I spoke of earlier are some people I met on my travels and the _unique_ relationships they hold with their Pokémon. In short, they were couples." He hesitated for a moment, while Felicity's eyes widened greatly as he answered her question. "It was one specific couple that moved my heart and convinced me what they were doing was not wrong, like most would believe."

Undeniably confused, Felicity tried to form a reply, "W-what…I-I don't understand…um, t-that is I didn't k-know that you supported…" She stopped herself, took a moment to regain her composure, and then tried to continue once more, "W-would you care to elaborate on this and possibly shed some light to what you mean?"

Rift smiled slightly and pressed on, "Surely. To those watching, please listen carefully…for this is a serious matter. I do not wish for me, or anyone else, to be condemned due to a lack of understanding. If you still want to follow through with your actions and protests…well, I have said my peace. Now, more so than most think, many people fall in love with their Pokémon companions, or the Pokémon fall in love with their partners. Some is as innocent as if it were like a child admiring a hero. Some lead to the case of a cherishing the other like a family member. Then…the ones that become more than more than friends and become lovers. Lovers that are hated, even hunted down in the world, as if it were a crime. What people forget is that Pokémon are highly sentient beings, and therefore can make decisions on their own. As such, they can accept the feelings of a human or seek if out for themselves."

It was here that Felicity was able to settle her nerves slightly, listening carefully to his explanation. She was not truly convinced otherwise of what she has been taught, but what he is saying makes sense and has made her thoughts begin to wonder. Though she has begun to ease into his speech, his Pokémon partners, Ki'alla especially, become even tenser.

Rift calmly continues with his speech, "It's actually really sad that those truly in love can not pursue their feelings…no matter what the situation is. The same can be brought up in relation to the gay community, yet the issue that stops that for being a good counter argument is the fact that they are humans. My take on this is that surely not all Pokémon can have relations with humans, some for obvious reasons, and others for they simply can not connect to humans on the right emotional level. Those that can however are similar, yet not limited, to the likes of Gardevoir and Lucario, humanoid Pokémon. Finally, do understand that all couples that I've seen are consensual. These people are truly happy and show the utmost benefit that the league can bring, if one so chooses. Here, it's a safe haven for those that wish to express themselves this way, but to those that do not understand and/or do not wish to go that far…there is nothing to worry or fear if you join. It is simply and option to those willing, not a requirement."

"Amazing…" is the only word that could come to her after that heartfelt explanation. Finding herself once more, she then resumed, "I… I think I understand what you mean. Not to mention why many would be against the potential the league could bring to light in some…and especially to those of certain beliefs. You are a very compassionate person Mr. Reyvon. Though, I still don't understand…why did Ki'alla have to come onto the stage?"

"For two reasons. One, she wanted to support me and the league…and to test the world. Simply by walking out, for all those watching to see, something clicked in the minds of the people. It was either a thought of content, confusion, or hatred. Not at her, but at me and what I was doing…and without so much of a just word of explanation from me. After I spoke, the ones of hatred lashed out at me. Those of confusion added fuel to the fire, though not on purpose. While the content didn't speak up for they most likely didn't want to become targets of the verbal assault. She then silenced them with her determination and wishes. There was no hate, just a need to understand what was happening. This may happen a lot in the future, for this will not be easy for some to take."

"Understandably so…but aren't you worried, or even afraid or what could-"

She stopped mid-sentence, noticing a dramatic change in his expression and the air around him. The resolved look and calm feel around him shifted into that of displeasure and frustration. She was about to ask what was wrong, only to have Sage speak up instead, "Reyvon, I trust you feel that?"

"Unfortunately, I do," he replied, in a rather strict tone. "I'm sorry…but it seems we have some unwanted guests, so the interview will be cut short."

"They are located by the edge of the Ilex forest. Shall I go?" Sage inquired, now standing at the ready.

"Not just you, we are all going. Razz. Wade. Zen. Meet us there," he commanded, knowing they were still watching the broadcast. Getting up to leave, he looked back at Felicity, "You may come if you wish, but please do be careful. We do not know of their intentions…"

She nodded slightly, unsure of what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure. This story wasn't over and it seemed that she wouldn't want to miss what was coming next! As she began to follow them, she motioned for the cameraman to follow along.

Leaving the room, they steadily made their way down the hallway, opposite the one they entered the house from earlier. Turning the corner, three other Pokémon came down the stairs to meet them, obviously the ones Rift had called. They soon came upon another doorway, which Rift and Sage opened without haste…only to reveal an empty clearing that stretched from the side of the building into the forest, closed off on the remaining sides by two other structures. Felicity and her cameraman stationed themselves behind the others, keeping an open view on the area.

"We know you are there. Reveal yourselves," Rift demanded with authority, his tone strict and non-wavering.

Slowly, multiple people emerged from the forest. Each of them wore a pair of grey slacks, black boots, a deep yellow sash and arm bands, and an emerald green, long sleeve shirt. All, except a tall man who wore a green sash and black shirt instead. As they stepped into the light of the house, the identity of the intruders became clear from the pendants they wore around their neck. A golden triangle rounded and slightly bent inside a gold circle, with a small rectangular emerald patch on each point. Jirachians.

This was certainly unusual to see them here, but it wasn't highly unexpected. The religion known as Jirachism is mainly centered and followed in Hoenn, and is only lightly spread out over the other nations. Though there are many religions in the world, the Jirachians were the most radical thus far. They oppose such things as the usage of Dark-type Pokémon, gay marriage, and of course human Pokémon relations that are even the slightest bit indecent, or close to it. Most in the public eye approach these issues in the manner of protests and attempting to push their ideals in anyway possible without resulting to extremes. Sadly, there are those in all organizations that will cross the line and attack, and even kill, those that do not cooperate with their beliefs.

He knew there would be opposition to confront, with the Jirachians surely on the list of likely protesters. Being the first however is the only surprise of it and they acted so quickly. The majority of their radicals are also located in Hoenn, so they must have acted shortly after he revealed the league to the world.

"Why are you here?" Rift continued, wanting nothing more than to get this done and over with.

"Well, you see we lost our invitation to this little event, and we running late. We didn't want to disturb anyone so we thought of coming in through another way. Looks like it didn't work," the opposed leader of the group, the one in the black shirt, spoke up with a smirk and self-pleasing chuckle.

"I fail to see the humor. Now, I ask again, and I warn you it had better be good. Why are you here?" he said, making it clear that he was in no mood for such lackluster comments.

The man walked into the center of the clearing, pointed at him in disgust, and proclaimed, "Ok mister big shot. It's simple really. What you stand for is a sin! It's sick and simply disgusting! All that fancy talk was nothing but a load of crap made to deceive everyone why you made this so called league. It's horrid and we are here to shut you down!"

Rift was ready to reply and make his stand towards this close minded person, yet unexpectedly, Ki'alla spoke instead, "Please sir, try to understand that we don't mean any harm to anyone. We aren't deceiving anyone …We just want to help people." As she tried to talk to him, she slowly walked towards the man, Rift at the ready to back her up, "Please, give us a chance to explain…We only want-"

Just as she was close enough, the man quickly took what seemed like a major advantage just walking towards him and grabbed Ki'alla, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in close so she couldn't escape. Rift and the others, shocked at this upset made ready to move in, but he stopped them in their tracks as he pulled a dagger from his boot and held it close to her face. Confused and scared, tears began to run down the frightened Vulpix's face as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

"To be honest, I thought we would have to attack you with our Pokémon to accomplish our goal here…but it seems a greater opportunity just walked into our grasps," he taunted them, laughing wickedly all the while.

'_Damn it! I shall not let this fool get away with this!'_ Rift thought, furious at his own fault for allowing Ki'alla to slip by him like that and be captured so easily. He stared into Ki'alla eyes from where he stood, seeing the pain and fear in her eyes, the tears flowing from her eyes. There was no way he would let this pass in a peaceful manner like he had hoped upon. This moron just tossed that right out of the window.

_{Psyla, Razz, Wade, and Zen! I want you to cover the four corners of the area and cut off their means of escape!}_, he communicated with them through his thoughts, snapping his fingers to initiate the command. In an instant, Psyla and Razz moved to the corners of the clearing behind the mob, cutting off their exit. Wade and Zen move to the inner corners, blocking any attempt to gain any more of an advantage.

"Sage, protect Felicity and her co-worker," he ordered and Sage complied by using Protect, creating a barrier in front of them. He could sense the silent rage flowing under the collected appearance Rift was putting up.

"I don't know what you are up to mister high and mighty, but it ain't going to work! You seem to forget, I have the upper hand here!" he tried to remind him, but Rift didn't so much as move.

"P-please let me go! I don't know w-why you're so mad at us! But, I…I just…" Ki'alla pleaded with the man, trying her best to escape.

"Shut up already, ya freak!" he yelled, letting go of her waist and using the same hand, slapping her hard across the face, dropping her to the ground hard. Not to let his trump card get away, as well as leave himself open, he dropped down near her and held the knife close to her face once more. Her crying had quieted down, but the tears came out faster than ever…and the silent anger under Rift's unmoving form began to come to the surface.

"You are all out of your damn minds! Don't you see what you're doing is just sick! Everything is just fine, until you crazies try to make things "better". Well, not on my watch!" the man yelled in anger, showing the depths of his disturbed mind. Regardless if someone is right or wrong…this is certainly not the way you go about addressing it. Rift was sure to make this clear.

At this time, the rest of the mob spread out around their leader. Sadly for them, this meant nothing to the enraged league leader. Closing his eyes, he took a stance by spreading his footing out, and gripping his hands into fists, placing them at his sides. He focused his energy for only a moment then unleashed it.

In a flash, Rift vanished from where he stood and a second later, appeared behind the Jirachian leader, staring down upon him with fiercely glowing blue eyes, and said in a low, grueling tone, "I warned you…but of course you didn't listen. Did you?"

The man, frozen in horror and by some unknown force, stared deep into his eyes and dropped the knife. The mob, realizing what was going on tried to help, but were rendered helpless as Razz used Thunder Wave to paralyze them all. This was going to end, and nobody was going to get in Rift's way.

Rift lifted the man into the air, using his Psychic power, and spoke, "You are a demented man. One who won't even give a peaceful discussion a chance and comes barging in and taking control with force to meet your goal. Unlike you, I search for peaceful solutions and if it comes to this, non-lethal means to end the conflict. I am the leader of the Union League, a place where everyone can come together and live their lives they are afraid to live among people like you. I will protect them and their Pokémon…something I stake my very life on. Now, though I am non-lethal…punishment will be served so your lesson is driven in and learned!"

With this said, he made good on his word, releasing his psychic hold over him and unleashed a Water Pulse, throwing him towards the forest, leaving him to hit a tree and fall to the ground face first. With business taken care of, Rift knelt down next to Ki'alla, who was still crying and shaken up by what happened. He scooped her off the ground and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down, "Shhh…it's ok now, he gone. I'm here now, you can relax." He kept on telling her this as he walked back towards the house, with the others meeting him at the doorway.

Sage took down the barrier and greeted them, as Rift spoke to everyone, "Good job everyone. Sorry about everything that has happened Miss Felicity…we had hoped for a peaceful evening."

"Oh no, it's alright…you did what you had to do. Besides, we are ok. Thank you," she replied, grateful for his concern.

As they gathered themselves after this eventful evening one of the Jirachians tried to contact someone over a personal communicator. No luck, for all he got was static. Another person came out of the forest, yet the only one that worried about it was the Jirachian member.

"I'm sorry, but the people you are trying to reach can not answer you at the moment…for I have already dealt with them," the person explained, kneeling down to the now scared man. With one swift punch to the gut he fainted, with the new arrival walking towards the others.

"No worries, I took care of their reinforcements and called the authorities. Everything is taken care of," the person said, it turning out to be Draco. "Glad everyone is alright, more or less."

"Yeah, we are ok for the most part. I think that's it for tonight though. Miss Felicity, if you wish, we can continue another day. Perhaps when we gain some new students?" Rift suggested.

"That's a great idea, thank you very much. Umm, but just so you know…the camera was rolling the entire time. So expect some responses from the media in the future," she warned him.

"I see. Thanks for informing me. If you will excuse us, I must get this one to bed," he explained, being careful with the exhausted girl in his arms. He bid them all goodnight and then made way to Ki'alla's room on the second floor.

Entering her room, he placed her gently on her bed. Patting her head, he thought, _'What you did wasn't your fault tonight…you just wanted to help. I'm lucky to have such a person with me.'_ Quietly, he tried to make his way out of the room, only to stop as he heard her crying slightly. It pulled at him horribly knowing he couldn't leave her like that. To comfort her in her sleep, so he pulled up a chair and sat at her bedside. He kisses her on the forehead and whispers, "Thank you for trying Ki. Just be careful next time, ok? I'm not what I'd do without you…"

This may only be the beginning of what is to come…but he will do anything to protect it…and her.

---  
_The world has witnessed the first wave of those to oppose the league…and met with Rift's resolve. How will this broadcast be viewed in the eyes of the people? Regardless, it's now for all to see…the goals of the Union League will certainly not be easy to achieve…Least, not without a fight!_

_P.S. – Anyone guess what move Rift used to vanish and reappear before the mob leader?_

**Note****: **_For those that read _**"****Sinners****"**_ you may recognize the Jirachians. They are there naturally since my story is actually a part of that world _(makes sense if Slash and Psymakio are to appear)_, up until a certain point where it splits into a separate world; that of the Union League. Think of it as a separate time line, one that could occur based on if certain actions taking place or not._

**2****nd**** Note****:**_ This chapter had not been proofread as of yet, so if there are some grammar errors and the like, that is why. Do feel free to note upon them however, for it will help in the long run._


End file.
